Hunters, mages, and traitors
by Ryuuzaki-kun
Summary: Marth is banished from Altea for a crime that he didn't commit. The high general Roy is also banished and he holds a grudge against Marth. Can he get back to Altea and claim his rightful place before his brother finishes him off? MarthxRoy shonenai OOC AU
1. Guilty!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for the storyline and a few characters. The places besides Altea that are mentioned in this fic are places in the game Ragnarok.

Warning: There is shonen-ai in the further chapters so if you don't like shonen-ai, DONT READ THIS

Just to let you know ahead of time, this story is kind of based on Fubuki No Kaen from xan-vallen. Fubuki No Kaen is probably my favourite fanfic and it inspired me to write something similar to that. Also, I've heard of Marth having a sister in Fire emblem but I'm making up his siblings and family members in this story. For reference, Azure is a shade of blue.

* * *

"Prince Marth Lowell!" A loud and commanding voice bellowed, "We have proof that you have been doing illegal and unnecessary trades with the Black Venom assassins."

Marth looked up at the powerful man that stood before him, "But brother…I mean…Lord Azure. I didn't do anything."

"Liar," Azure picked up a handful of letters, "We confiscated these before you attempted to send them to the Black Venom Assassins that dwell in our forest. You were planning on trading our weapons for their slaves and rum."

Marth caught on his breath, "That's preposterous! I don't even drink rum and anyone could've forged those letters!"

Azure opened the letter. He pointed to the bottom, "This is your signature isn't it?" He pointed to the word 'to', "This is how you cross your T's right?" He showed him how the line that finished the T floated slightly above the rest of the T. He flipped the letter over to show a wax seal, "This is your royal wax seal."

Marth breathed heavily. He felt the world spin around him as his brother's cold piercing eyes cut through him, "No…I swear I didn't write those!"

Azure smiled and turned to the jury and audience, "I have solid proof in my hands that Prince Marth has been doing illegal trades with the Black Venom assassins. What is the final verdict?"

A man wearing a red helmet and a black visor that completely covered his eyes held up a piece of paper, "Guilty!"

Azure's dark smile widened over his face. The expression on his face resembled a lion that had just cornered a weak bird for dinner and Marth was that bird.

Marth stared up with a defeated look in his eyes. He resisted his crying but he soon lost control and broke out in tears. That just made Azure's smile grow menacingly wider.

"Sir Mario," Azure turned to the judge stand, "What is the rightful sentence for this traitor?"

Sir Mario slammed his gavel half-heartedly on the table, "Prince Marth Lowell shall be stripped of his status. He is banished from the land of Altea!"

Marth looked up from his tears, "What?" He was pulled away by the man with the red helmet and black visor, "No," He wiped his eyes, "This can't be happening! Sir Mario…"

Sir Mario looked at him and shook his head, "I'm sorry Marth. It's my job."

Marth struggled as the man with the helmet tied up his hands tightly. Marth turned to him, "Might I ask what your name is?"

The man snorted, "My name is none of your business." He pulled the ropes tighter, "Your highness…" He tore off his royal armor, cape, and crown, "I'll tell you anyway since you should know the name of the last person you'll ever see. It's Falcon."

Marth struggled against Falcon's grip but he was soon picked up from the ground and thrown into a crate, "Have fun your highness,"

The crate was the size of a small closet but the height of the crate would force a regular sized man to crouch on the ground.

Marth cried and leaned against the crate. The setting sun shot through the thin gaps on the crate. The crate began to shake and that alerted Marth that it was beginning to move. Marth shrunk into the corner and closed his eyes.

"Stop your crying," A voice barked.

Marth immediately ceased his crying and looked around, "Who's there?"

The figure stirred and wormed its way over to the beam of golden light. Marth looked at the boy's face. He had messy red hair that covered his face and he only wore a light blue tunic and a pair of dull white slacks.

"You must be the prince." The boy sat down, "My name is Roy. I used to be the high general of Altea. Not anymore…" Marth turned to the corner and started crying, "You're pathetic, your highness,"

"It's Marth." Marth replied silently, "Just Marth now,"

Roy rolled his eyes even though he clearly knew Marth couldn't see him in the darkness, "Fine then, _Marth_, happy?" Marth grunted in reply, "When I was 5, I saw a 6 year-old girl get exiled from Altea. She didn't cry once but you…you're pathetic. She even knew that she was going to be exiled. She knew that she would be thrown into the wild and must likely be killed but she didn't cry."

Marth gasped, "Wild?"

"Yeah," Roy sneered, "I guess they didn't tell you that detail. They throw you into the wild with absolutely nothing. Most people don't survive for more than a day because a wild animal picks up their scent and kills them." Roy smiled darkly, "I hope you can stand pain."

"Just shut up!" Marth shouted. Marth closed his eyes tightly and clenched his body together, "Please…"

Roy scoffed, "Jacqueline didn't cry when she was exiled."

"Who?" Marth asked.

Roy turned his head and stayed quiet.

The golden light coming from the small gaps of the crate soon diminished. Marth dozed off but Roy stayed at full alert. A loud creek woke Marth up. Falcon pulled Roy out of the crate so quickly that he stumbled. Falcon took out a knife and cut Roy's arm deeply. Roy howled in pain before he tried to kick Falcon away.

Falcon tossed him onto the ground, "Nice try kid."

Marth got on both his feet and lunged out of the crate. He tried to make a run for it but Falcon gave him a swift and powerful punch to his head. The blow stunned Marth and he fell to the ground. Falcon pulled him back.

"Did you really think you could escape? Even if you did, where would you go?"

Marth heard Roy's taunting remarks before he was thrown back into the crate. Darkness enveloped him again as Marth stared straight at the top of the crate. _I swear I heard water. There was a rainforest and a beach. I'll show Roy. I'll come back here and show you that I can survive. _

Marth let himself sleep for a bit. A grey light shot through the cracks of the box as a drop of water fell onto his nose and woke him up. Falcon opened the crate and pulled him out, "How do you like this?" He took his rusty blade and cut Marth's arm, "Nice and far from the castle," He flung Marth on the ground, "Goodbye. We won't meet again."

Marth heard the soft pitter patter of rain on the ground. Marth forced his body up as he crawled over to the shade of a tree. He leaned against it and stared at the smoky grey sky.

_I'll show Roy that I can survive. First, I need to get the ropes off. _

Marth pushed his wrists against a tree branch that stuck out, "Come on," No matter how much he tried, the rope just didn't break, "Damn," He kept trying to break the rope.

A fierce growling stopped Marth in his tracks. He turned around slowly to see a wolf with huge, sharp fangs and sharp yellow eyes. Marth let go of the branch and began to worm away.

"I mean no harm." Marth whimpered, "Please don't kill me." He thought back to what Roy said.

"_Most people don't survive for more than a day because a wild animal picks up their scent and kills them."_

Marth looked at the wound on his arm, "Damn it," He slipped on the wet ground and slammed his head on a rock.

Stars exploded from his eyes as everything started to fade out, including the fangs and eyes of the hungry wolf that was about to tear him to pieces.

* * *

No, that isn't the end. All the smash brother characters will appear in this just for future reference. Please R &R 


	2. What's your name?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for the storyline and a few characters. The places besides Altea that are mentioned in this fic are places in the game Ragnarok. 

Warning: There is shonen-ai in the further chapters so if you don't like shonen-ai, DONT READ THIS

The characters that Marth meets in this chapter are all made up. A monster called "Vagabond wolf" is a monster in Ragnarok and a "Gakkung" is a strong weapon in ragnarok. _

* * *

_

_Everything's black. I'm dead. I can feel it. Hey wait…if I'm dead, how come I'm still talking? My head is throbbing…maybe this is death. Who's talking to me? Is that Roy? No…it's a girl's voice. Okay, ignore the pain and wake up. _

Marth slowly opened his eyes. A girl with dark blue hair tied in two pigtails stared back at her, "You're awake." She sorted through her bag, "You're very lucky." She took out a shiny purple fruit, "No one can say that they've tried to take on a vagabond wolf with their arms tied up." She gestured the fruit to him, "Eat up,"

Marth took the fruit and bit into it. The juicy and sweet flavor washed over his body. Marth savored it before he took the next bite. He saw deep red marks marring his wrist.

"Did you save me?" Marth asked.

The girl turned to him, "Yeah, the vagabond wolf was about to tear you apart. I scared it away with a few arrows." The girl pointed to her bow, "I'm a huntress." She held it up, "This is a Gakkung. It's one of the strongest bows in the world."

Marth looked at the cloudy sky, "Can you tell me your name? I'll tell you mine."

"You're Marth Lowell." The girl replied as she took out a bottle of milk, "My name is…Aryl."

"How did you know my name?" Marth asked, "I guess you know that I'm exiled then. No one this far out knows who I am."

Aryl nodded, "Uh…yeah." She finished her milk, "Come with me." Aryl packed up all her stuff and stood up, "We don't have to camp out here the whole day. Come on," She pulled down the animal skin that shielded them from the rain, "Here, it'll keep you dry."

Marth pulled the animal skin over his body, "Do you need it?"

"I'm okay." Aryl kept walking, "I'm used to this weather."

Marth stared at her. _"Jacqueline didn't cry when she was exiled."_ Marth shook his head and touched his forehead. Why did Roy's words run through his head and why those particular words? Marth dismissed it as his imagination and continued walking.

Aryl pointed to a run down and most likely abandoned church, "My friends Silver and Komatsu live there. Silver's a priestess so she could probably heal your wounds."

Marth nodded and followed Aryl into the church, "Hey! I found someone!"

A man wearing a black assassin suit walked out. He had bat wings on the top of his head, "Hey," He yawned loudly, "I knew you'd bring in more exiled trash."

A girl laughed from behind him and pushed him away, "Don't joke around Komatsu. You used to be exiled." She walked up to him, "Let me heal your wounds. What's you name?"

Marth sat down as she unwrapped the bandages around his arm, "My name is Marth."

The girl smiled, "My name is Silver."

Komatsu placed an arm on her shoulder, "My name's Komatsu. I'm her fiancé. There's some leftover chicken inside the bedroom. Follow me," Komatsu pointed over to a far room on the left side of the small church.

After their meal, Marth sat outside of the church and watched the rain fall. He was lost in a deep thought about what Roy said. _Why did father make me the next in line for the throne? Why didn't he just make Azure the next in line? This wouldn't have happened. I'm weak…I cried in the court and when I was being exiled. Does that make me not fit to be king? Azure is much more of a leader than I'll ever be. _Marth looked at the moist, breaking ground below his feet.

"Yo," Komatsu walked out from the church, "Silver told me to give you a new tunic and some new slacks as well. They might be a little bigger since they were my clothes." Komatsu handed him the clothes, "What's on your mind? You seem troubled."

"It's nothing." Marth replied.

Komatsu shrugged, "What ever you say," He walked back into the church.

Marth took off his soaked clothes and changed into the new clothes. The tunic was black and the slacks were silver. Marth sat back down and looked at the sky. _Maybe my exile was a good thing. Azure is a good leader…I think. The land is better off with Azure as their king. _

"Okay Marth," Aryl shouted as she dropped a heavy bag on the ground. That caused Marth to jump up in surprise, "We're going to train now."

"But it's raining," Marth retorted. The rain abruptly stopped and the sunlight began to seep through the clouds.

Aryl smiled and pulled him out, "Now it isn't. I'll teach you all the basics of sword fighting.

Marth sighed and grabbed a sword, "Okay then,"

After one long day of training, Marth and Aryl retreated into the church.

Aryl took out a few animal skins and a very soft-looking blue skin, "Here," She laid them down on one of the church benches, "I'll set up your bed for you." She folded a few of the animal skins and threw the soft blue skin on top.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Marth asked.

Aryl stopped moving for a second and turned to him, "I guess it's because I've never been in the presence of royalty." Aryl rolled up an animal skin and placed it at the top, "We'll be leaving for Altea tomorrow. I'll pack up everything for you."

Marth looked at the bed, "Thank you. I owe my life to you." He sat on the bed, "I'm not royalty anymore you know…"

Aryl looked at the ground, "You can be stripped of your job, fame, and money but you can't be stripped of your bloodline." She stood up, "I'll see you in the morning…prince Marth."

Marth looked at her. He never thought anyone should call himself a prince ever again but when she said it, it seemed right. Marth lied down on the bed, "Hey,"

Aryl turned around, "Yeah?"

"Can we make a side trip first?" Marth sat up after he said that, "I want to go somewhere."

Aryl smiled, "Sure, anywhere you want."

"Do you know a place that's kind of like a rainforest near a beach?" Marth asked, "It should be on the way from here to Altea."

Aryl thought for a while, "That's probably Comodo beach. We'll go there on our way to Altea."

"Thank you again," Marth smiled and lied down. _I did survive. I'll show Roy but…should I ever show Azure? _

Komatsu leaned on the frame of the door inside Aryl's room. He laughed gently when she entered, "Never been in the presence of royalty." He snorted, "Give me a break," He walked over to his room with Silver.

* * *

Please R & R :) 


	3. Two Mages

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for the storyline and a few characters. The places besides Altea that are mentioned in this fic are places in the game Ragnarok. 

Warning: There is shonen-ai in the further chapters so if you don't like shonen-ai, DONT READ THIS

There are monsters mentioned in this that are from Ragnarok. There isn't much else to say here.

* * *

Marth felt a sharp boot kick him in the stomach. He placed his hands on his stomach and moaned in pain. A mirror suddenly appeared in front of him. He looked like a child that couldn't have been more than 6. A sharp jolt at the back of his neck caused him to fall face first into the ground. He rolled to his side and gripped his neck. A large gift connected to his jaw and pushed Marth further into the floor. He moaned and shielded his head.

"Please stop…" He looked up at the figure that towered above him, "Brother…"

Azure knelt down to him, "That's Lord Azure to you." He grabbed his collar and slammed him into the floor, "Did you get that, little brother?"

Marth cried and nodded.

"Brother…" Marth whispered in his sleep, "Stop…brother…" Marth twitched every time he was beaten in his dream.

Aryl turned to him, "Marth…" She shook him, "You're having a bad dream."

"You're having a bad dream…" Aryl's voice echoed in his dream, "Wake up Marth…Marth…"

Marth began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes, "Aryl…"

She smiled and stroked his hair, "Try to relax Marth. You had a bad dream."

Marth nodded and breathed deeply. He got onto his feet and stood up, "I think I should go alone. If I do get back to Altea, I don't want my brother to hurt you. You've done too much for me."

"I'm coming with you and that's final." Aryl grabbed a brown shoulder bag from the ground, "This is yours. It has a few potions in it and a rock you can use to sharpen your sword blade.

Marth slipped the chain mail over his tunic. He pulled on his leather boots and took the bag, "Thank you," He grabbed the sword and strapped it to his belt.

Aryl smiled and grabbed her bow. She strapped a quiver of arrows onto her belt and tied on a bandana, "Silver! Komatsu! We're leaving now. We'll try to stay in contact."

Silver gasped and ran out, "Wait," She took the rosary off from her neck, "Marth," She dangled it in front of him, "This is for good luck. I enchanted this so I'll be with both of you even though I'm not coming."

Marth took it and placed it around his neck, "Thank you,"

Komatsu walked out with a small quiver of silver arrows, "Aryl," He gave them to her, "They're effective against undead, shadow, and ghost property monsters. Good luck out there."

Marth and Aryl both headed to the door, "Goodbye you guys," They both muttered in unison. With that, Marth and Aryl left the church, never to set foot in there again.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Marth asked Aryl.

Aryl played with the bow string of her bow, "I'm not sure. Maybe about…three days or so if we include breaks."

Marth nodded, "That's good." Aryl handed him a bottle of water, "What's this for?"

Aryl took out another bottle of water, "We can hunt for food in the wild but not water. Hold onto that,"

Silence filled their air as they walked. Marth was lost in a deep thought as usually while Aryl stared into space.

_This must be hard for Aryl. She's leaving all her friends behind. She even left her home and everything in it! I didn't want her to come but she was just so persistent. _Marth looked at her. _She only came because she knew I was royalty. I feel horrible. _Marth opened his mouth, "Aryl,"

Aryl turned to him, "Yes?"

"Do you…hate me?" Marth asked, "You left everything just for me."

Aryl smiled, "I don't hate you. I'll meet Silver and Komatsu again someday. People have to make sacrifices for each other." She looked at the ground, "Especially when…" Her voice dropped to an inaudible whisper.

"Hmm," Marth replied.

Night began to fall. Aryl looked around, "We better rest now. I don't think there's any civilization nearby." She pulled out a few animal skins, "I think I packed you an animal skin." She heard muffled screams and rustling sounds in the bush, "Marth!" She grabbed her bow and pulled out an arrow.

A giant snake with a scholar hat had Marth in its coils. Pitch black ink that seemed to be living formed a puddle around the snake. Marth gagged as the giant snake tightened its grip.

"Marth," Aryl grabbed one of her arrows and shot it in the head. The arrow phased right through it, "Oh no…"

Marth slid his head around. The rosary fell out from his tunic and hit the snake. A welcoming white light burned into the flesh of the snake. It hissed as it slithered away from Marth.

Marth breathed deeply. Aryl ran up to him and patted his back, "Breath in Marth…"

"What is that?" Marth asked in-between his coughs.

"That's an evil snake lord." She an arrow and fired it at the snake. It phased right through it again, "Ghost property…"

The evil snake lord summoned floating hermits that shot cloud blasts at Marth. He was flung into a tree by the shots. They kept shooting at him. Aryl ran in front of Marth and blocked the shots. She ran to Marth and shook him, "Please wake up!" Marth was still dazed from the direct attack, "Damn it…" Aryl drew one silver arrow. She grabbed five regular arrows and centered the silver arrow in-between all of them, "Arrow shower!" She shot them at the evil snake lord.

The silver arrow enchanted the rest of them. They showered the evil snake lord. The snake screeched in pain and attempted to slither away. Aryl smiled, "Hang on Marth," The floating hermits still shot at her but she stayed strong, "I think I can beat the snake."

She used her technique over and over again. The evil snake lord looked defeated and weakened dramatically, "A few more and it's finished." She felt only one more silver arrow in her quiver, "Oh no," She rushed over to Marth, "We have to run!" She picked him up and pulled his limp arm over her shoulder.

Marth stirred, "Aryl…I want to know. Why are you so nice to me? I never did anything for you."

Aryl kept running, "It's because…" She stepped in a puddle of black ink. She gasped before electricity ran through her body. She dropped Marth and fell to the ground like a rock, "Marth…"

The evil snake lord began to bash him around with the ink. Marth screamed in pain.

Aryl got up and panted, "You're after him aren't you?" She got onto her feet, "Why is he your target?" She coughed out some blood, "Who are you?" She whispered before she ran to Marth and pulled him away. She placed him far away from the evil snake lord, "I won't let you get him." She drew his sword and took out her final silver arrow. She slid the silver arrow along the blade. She lunged at the snake, "I won't let you hurt my brother!"

Marth slowly opened his eyes, "Sister…" His mind suddenly raced through his memories. He remembered playing around with his sister. He remembered when his sister was exiled. He remembered the psychotic grin on Azure's face when it happened. _"Jacqueline didn't cry when she was exiled."_ Roy's words once again rushed through his mind. _Jacqueline…_

The sword sliced right through the snake. The snake imploded with black ink. It splattered all over the ground and all that was left was a giant black puddle.

"Jacqueline," Marth muttered as he hugged her, "I'm so sorry. All the beatings from Azure made me…forget you. Why didn't you tell me you were my sister?" Marth felt tears escaping his eyes quickly.

Aryl which is know Jacqueline wiped the tears from his eyes, "I was afraid that you would hate me. I feared Azure and I was…happy when he exiled me because I would be away from him forever. I was afraid that you'd hate me for leaving you."

Marth shook his head, "I don't hate you. You're all that's left of my family. I love you sister." Marth wiped away his tears but they just kept flowing.

Jacqueline smiled, "I'm here with you now. We'll walk together from now on."

"Jacqueline," A manly voice murmured, "You're a very shrewd girl.

Marth immediately felt a chill roll down his spine when he heard that voice, "Azure," His grip tightened around Jacqueline, "Brother…"

Azure arose from the ink puddle. His face was well framed and nevertheless beautiful. The bangs of his azure-blue hair fell to the left side of his face so it covered half his eye. He resembled Marth in a lot of ways but you would never confuse the two of them since one of them always had a psychotic grin.

"Sister," Azure hissed, "I thought you died. That's too bad though." He lifted his hand, "But then again, I get to finish you off myself."

Jacqueline held onto Marth, "What's the point of killing us anyway? We're already exiled."

"I deserve the crown but father put you two in front of me in the line for the throne! Why did father choose you two? I'm the great warrior and I'm the mage." Azure smiled, "I guess I won't have anymore guinea pigs to _test_ my melee techniques on."

Marth closed his eyes and turned away. Jacqueline stood up, "Don't disrespect my true brother like that!" She drew her bow, "Leave us alone,"

Azure summoned a crackling ball of black light, "I have the blood of a sorcerer. You don't stand a chance against me."

The bow Jacqueline held began to glow a gentle blue, "I am related to you by blood." The bow glowed even more ferociously, "Don't underestimate me." She held the bow so it was horizontal in her hands and her knuckles faced Azure. The bow string lay on the back of her wrist.

Azure fired his 'black lightning' at her. Jacqueline retaliated with a stream of blue light. The energies flailed as they crashed together. Azure felt his body getting torn apart by her blast, "She can't be this strong."

Jacqueline was also breaking apart. She fell to her knee but continued her stream of power. She turned to Marth smiling, "I love you brother." She turned back and launched all the power she had into the blast, "I'm not letting you hurt my brother!"

A powerful explosion spread through the whole area. Azure shouted as the energy burned at his body painfully, "Damn," His body became black ink. It flowed away quickly.

Marth looked at the blazing lightning. He closed his eyes and shielded himself from the recoil of the shots. An invisible force deflected the lightning from him, "Brother," A voice whispered as the light blinded him. Marth lost consciousness as the filtered lightning blast hit him.

Silver and Komatsu felt a sharp jolt in their heart. They looked at the arrow leaning against the church wall, "Jacqueline…"

* * *

If you want to visualize how Azure looks like, take a picture of Russel from Full Metal Alchemist, give him blue hair, and make the back of his hair like the back of Marth's hair. Thx for the reviews bpliokb. The Silver in this story isn't theSilver from my Maple Story Fic :P.Please R & R 


	4. Hunter's way

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for the storyline and a few characters. The places besides Altea that are mentioned in this fic are places in the game Ragnarok. 

Warning: There is shonen-ai in the further chapters so if you don't like shonen-ai, DONT READ THIS

Sorry this took a little longer than usual. I had a lotta school work. As usual, there are monsters and weapons mentioned in this chapter that are from Ragnarok. I'll try to be quicker on my next chapter

* * *

Marth began to stir as daylight broke from the sky. He heard birds chirping in the distance. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the sky, "Last night…" He wiped the dirt from his clothes, "Was it a dream?" He saw Jacqueline lying on the ground on her side, "Oh no…" He ran to her, "Jacqueline," He flipped her over. His face was covered in shock. His shock soon melted into sorrow as tears streamed down his eyes, "Damn it all." He sniffled and looked at Jacqueline, "Azure…" The image of his wicked brother flashed in his mind. He punched the ground, "Damn it Azure!"

Marth chose an isolated spot in the trees and bushes to bury her body. He whispered a few prayers before he took his sword and stabbed it at the front of her grave for her 'gravestone'. The silver arrow glittered from the narrow beam of sunlight breaking through the waving trees. The gentle wind howled through the trees.

"I'll defeat Azure. I will avenge your death." He stood up, "Even though you can't come with me in body, I hope you'll come in me with spirit." He picked up the Gakkung bow, "Goodbye sister," He walked back onto the road and looked at the sky.

After a long walk, Marth saw a small weaponry and armory shack ahead. He walked in and walked up to the front desk, "Do you sell arrows?"

A short man dressed in a green shirt and blue overalls greeted him. He had a bushy brown mustache and a brown apron tied around his waist, "Of course," He pointed to a shelf lined with different arrows, "What type would you like?"

Marth looked at the shelf with uncertainty, "What would you recommend?"

"If you were a water hunter, I'd recommend wind arrows. I'll give you Oridecon arrows since they're all around good." The short man walked over to the shelf and pulled down a whole stack of Oridecon arrows, "That'll be 5000 zeny or if you're from another land; 5 gold coins."

Marth looked through his shoulder pack, "5 gold coins…"

"That's not the correct armor for an archer." The man muttered, "Chain mail is way too heavy." He pulled out leather armor, "Try this instead."

Marth took it in his hands. It was very light but it felt rather strong, "I don't have enough money."

The man examined his Gakkung bow, "That bow might be too advanced for you. You seem more like a swordsman to me. Did you change weapons?"

The memories of Jacqueline and Azure rushed through his mind so quickly that he felt no time to resist the urge of tears. Marth held his hand over his eyes and cried softly.

The mustached man gasped at Marth's reaction. He looked around in attempt to break the tension with something, "Are you okay?"

A blond haired man with a long green hat came in, "Luigi, you're the man! Those bombs you made were by far the greatest I've ever used. I want 100 more." The blond haired man looked at Marth crying, "What's wrong with him? Did someone steal his kill?"

The mustached man placed the bombs on the counter, "I'm sorry sir." He turned back to Marth, "I can't give you the armor but you don't have to cry about it."

Link sighed deeply and deposited a bar of solid gold on the table. He took the bombs, "That should cover his armor." Marth turned around and looked at Link, "Do you need a new bow?"

Marth shook his head, "No." He took the armor, "Thank you,"

Link was long gone before Marth had said anything. Marth held onto the armor, "I'm sorry for breaking out like that." Marth took off his chain mail, "I was just…remembering something." Marth looked at the door, "Who was that man?"

"That was Link. He's a multi-weapon hunter. What's your story? You'll feel better if you tell someone." Luigi lined up his swords and shined them.

Marth felt his body quiver in fear. He breathed in to calm himself down, "My sister used this bow to save me. She died in the process."

"That's not all of it." Luigi replied, "Tell me the rest."

Marth looked at him and nodded, "Okay…" Marth practically poured out his life story to him but Luigi seemed very intrigued by what he had to say.

"Damn that! I sold weapons to King Azure because he heard of my expert bomb making skills. I'll spread the word about him." Luigi snapped.

"No!" Marth shouted. His heart pounded quickly inside his chest, "He'll know that I'm here if you do that. There's also a chance that you'll be killed. He'll eliminate anyone in his way even if it's his own flesh and blood." Marth pulled the quiver of arrows onto his back, "I'll be leaving to hunt now."

Luigi nodded, "You can come back for arrow refills anytime you need to. Good luck on your hunting." Marth nodded and ran out.

Marth slowly stalked into the forest. He had his bow drawn in front of him. He sensed movement in the bushes. He gasped and shot an arrow, "There!" The arrow shot into the bushes. There was a brief moment of silence. Marth walked slowly over to his 'kill'.

A giant mushroom-like creature appeared and attacked him. Marth screamed and fell back. He stared at it in fear as it seemed to 'multiply', "Oh crap,"

The giant mushroom-like creatures hissed and lunged at him. Marth used his feet to kick himself away from them. A bomb suddenly came down in the crowd of mushrooms. They stopped and glanced at the strange hissing object.

A powerful voice boomed from the trees, "Hit the deck!"

Marth looked around in distraught but he gave in and fell to the ground. He held his head with his hands and waited for something. A loud boom erupted from the crowd of mushrooms as they all fell like dominoes. The same blond haired man garbed in green jumped down.

"Are you a beginner?" Link asked as he caught the sticky, translucent liquid that flowed from the hood of the mushroom, "I wouldn't attack these monsters if I were you. They like to help each other out in battle."

Marth stood up, "Link," Link looked at him, "I mean sir. Can you teach me how to be an archer?"

Link corked the bottle of liquid and roughly shoved it into his pocket, "I guess Luigi told you my name." He stuck out his hand, "Let's start with an appropriate introduction. My name's Link."

Marth shook his hand, "I'm Marth."

Link took off the leather gloves he wore, "Let's see the shape of your hand." He looked at it closely, "Your hands are rather heavy and rough. You would do better with a sword." He saw a very visible blue vein on his arm, "Have you tried sorcery?

"I have to be an archer!" Marth shouted, "I must!"

"Very well," Link gave in, "Your hands are rough." He took off his own glove. His hand was equally if not rougher than his, "Smooth hands allow you to use an arrow to its full potential." Link smiled, "It's nothing you can't refine." Link drew his own bow, "Let's get to training."

Marth held up his bow and positioned himself in front of a tree.

Link stopped him, "That's not how you hold a bow." He took his own bow and got into his position, "Feet apart, arm slightly bent, elbows close, and keep your eyes on the prize."

Marth nodded and followed his instructions. He fired the arrow. It missed the circle carved on the tree. Link changed his position slightly, "Pull back and don't get your arms stuck."

Marth hit the target dead centre, "Finally,"

Link pointed to a few human dummies nailed to trees, "I'll teach you the vital points of a body. There are more ways of bringing down a human with arrows but these are the basic ways." Link held up his bow and arrow, "Heart," He hit the heart of the target, "Lungs," He hit the chest, "Neck," He stuck the neck, "Head," He stuck the head, "Liver," He shot the arrow into the lower part of the body.

Marth held up his bow. His aim had improved as he struck all the spots correctly.

"Very good," Link nodded and pulled out a dummy with armor on, "Arrows are usually ineffective if your target is covered in thick armor. Your best shot is to hammer the head with dull arrows until the person inside loses consciousness."

Marth nodded and readied his bow.

Link yawned, "Let's go hunt some monsters. We'll need something to eat so we can keep our energy." Link picked up his bow and arrow, "Come on,"

The essence of night soon showered over them. Stars stretched over the cloudless, dark sky. Link laughed as he held a whole bundle of meat. Marth spread out a few animal skins on the cold dirt to mark their territory. Link grabbed his flint and steel and began tapping them together to make a fire.

"We got so much food today!" Link stuck the crab flesh onto a stick and held it over the raging fire, "Maybe you're lucky. I've never seen such a big mob of shellfish and crab." He grabbed a few green herbs and threw them onto his crab flesh.

Marth cooked the shellfish in the crab shell. He looked up at the starry sky, "Do you have a home?"

Link glanced at the sky as well, "Yeah. I'm a hunter. The world is my home. That is the hunter's way."

Marth looked at him confused, "Hunter's way?"

Link plucked off the juicy crab meat from his stick and popped it into his mouth, "It means the world is our home and we're meant to be free. We can't be tied down by homes or permanent lodges. We protect the ones we care for and the ones who are learning."

"Care for…" Marth thought back to his sister, "Yeah," He sucked on the tender shellfish in his mouth.

Link's eyes suddenly widened. He looked back at the fire and grabbed another piece of crab meat, "Your highness."

"What," Marth gasped. Fear struck him as a dreading thought entered his mind. _What if he tells Azure? _

"You're Marth _Lowell_. When I first saw you in the store, I couldn't recognize who you were but you seemed so familiar. We have never met." Link stopped for a second, "I was kicked out of the Altean army because I couldn't execute a little girl." Marth froze at what he said, "My final initiation was to follow out with an exile. I was to escort the girl to the outskirts of the land and leave her there. I was the youngest soldier to ever get that far. _Fifteen_," Link stuck the slightly charred crab meat into his mouth, "Your father banished me."

Marth growled in his throat, "My father was useless. My older brother always used him like a puppet. That girl you refused to exile was my twin sister. She's the same person who gave me this bow." Marth ripped the shellfish meat in his teeth like a dog, "My father was worthless."

"He must've done something right." Link grabbed his water bottle, "You don't seem half bad." Link stood up and stretched his legs, "I'm going to sleep." Link climbed up onto a tree and lied down and a branch, "The fire should stay fueled till morning."

Marth finished up his meat. He picked a place on the animal skins and lied down. He stared at the twisting flames. For some reason, he felt the burning anger against his brother. Marth growled to himself and closed his eyes.

Marth felt his mind drift off into sleep.

* * *

Azure screamed in pain as he attempted to grab a glass of water. His whole body was covered in burns and cuts. He breathed in deeply and knocked over the glass of water, "Damn it all," He screamed even as his body fell onto the soft bed, "I didn't think her magic was that good." He panted deeply as he tried his best to relax, "She's out of the way now. Only my brother is left." He smiled, "Yes, my pathetic and useless brother."

* * *

Marth felt pain bursting from his body. It felt like something was breaking all his bones at once but slowly. Marth rolled around like he was tied up but his hands and legs were completely free.

Link stared at Marth's odd behavior. He reached a hand out to him, "Hey Marth," He shook him slightly. Marth screamed in his sleep and immediately jerked away. Link stared at him in fear, "Marth…" Link tried to keep his distance, "It's me. Wake up man,"

Marth heard Link's voice echoing in his dream, "L…Link…" Marth started to open his eyes. The morning light filled the air as he saw the clear blue sky above him, "Was I dreaming?"

Link shuddered, "More like a nightmare," Link grabbed his sword, "I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Marth asked.

"Stay here," Link hooked a bag onto his shoulder, "I need you to watch the fire. I'm not hunting shellfish or crabs anymore." Link smiled, "The grand peco-pecos by the beach are the best!" Link ran out of the forest.

Marth watched him run off. He threw a log onto the fire and held his knees to his chest. He tried his best to block out his dream but it broke through. No matter how hard he tried, it was always like this; him getting beaten or tortured and mentally or physically scarred. He was always the one at the end sitting on the floor crying.

Marth wiped his tears and looked at the fire, "Damn you brother…" He took the small pail of water Link had gotten to put out the fire when they were done. He took the pail and dumped it onto the fire. A hot steam rose from the ashes and entered his throat. Marth choked and clutched his throat madly. He was caught in a fit of coughs before he fell to the ground. He tried desperately to breathe but every time he did, a nasty, burnt scent would clog his throat and cut off his breath. _Link…please help me. Oh god no…I have to get back to my land._ Marth slowly climbed up so he was in a sitting position. He tried to call out for help but his throat was caught on coughs. He closed his eyes and tried to control the coughing. _I'm going to die. I know I'm…_ He heard footsteps coming towards him. _Link! He's back!_ For some odd reason, he didn't sense that Link was back even though he heard footsteps. _Those footsteps sound much too light to be Link. There would be some crazy outburst by now if Link was here. _Marth's heart stopped beating as he heard something else dragging. _Something long…long and slender…a sword! _Marth jumped up but his fit of coughs forced him back to his knees, "Link?" A raspy whisper was all Marth could manage. Marth heard the footsteps stop. He was too afraid to turn around in case it was Azure, "Who's there?" He whispered again.

"Marth," A voice murmured. It was definitely a male voice.

Marth's heart pounded through his mind. _Azure! Who else would know my name?_ Marth jumped up and tried to run away. A strong arm circled around his waist. Marth tried his best to struggle while trying to handle the coughs.

"Are you okay Marth?" The voice asked again, "I'm not going to hurt you. What's wrong with your voice?"

Marth stopped his coughing for a second, "I inhaled the smoke."

Marth was barely a whisper but the voice heard him quickly. Marth was seated onto the ground. A green potion was shoved in front of him.

"Drink it," The voice commanded, "It'll make your throat feel better."

Marth did exactly what the voice commanded. If it was poison he'd be dead but if he didn't drink it, the person would've killed him with his sword. Marth finished the contents and placed the bottle down. His coughing had actually ceased.

"Marth…" The voice muttered. It sounded a little irritated, "You don't have to ignore me. I know you don't like me but it doesn't mean that you don't even have to face me." A warm hand rested on Marth's shoulder. Another arm reached out and grabbed the bottle.

Marth looked at the arm reaching out. His eyes widened at what he saw. There was a deep bloody cut on his upper arm. It was tied back roughly by a piece of white cloth. _Oh god._ Marth turned around to face him.

"ROY!" His voice had returned back to normal.

* * *

Oridecon is a special ore in Ragnarok and you can make arrows with it. I'll probably be making a chart of ages a few chapters after since the ages get pretty confusing after you read it. Please R & R 


	5. Pretty boy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for the storyline and a few characters. The places besides Altea that are mentioned in this fic are places in the game Ragnarok. 

Warning: There is shonen-ai in the further chapters so if you don't like shonen-ai, DONT READ THIS

This chapter has yaoi in it. Nothing big but just a little. Also, this chapter is a little off from my point of view but I think its because I took huge breaks inbetween the writing so I lose the storyline for a while. Also, I might be missing some storylines in my further chapters since its getting harder for me to keep track of my story.

* * *

Marth immediately jumped from the ground. He backed away from Roy, "Don't come near me!" He tripped on a log and fell over, "Link! Help me!"

Roy grumbled with irritation as he grabbed Marth's wrist and pulled him up, "What are you so afraid of?" He sighed as he saw Marth attempting to pull away from Roy's iron grip.

Marth tried to pry Roy's hand off but it was no use, "You hate me!" Marth tried to push Roy away, "I bet you're just here to kill me." Marth struggled even harder.

Roy grabbed his other wrist and sighed deeply, "What's wrong with you? I'm not here to kill you. Why are you so…jumpy?" Roy watched Marth squirm around like a helpless fly caught in a spider's web.

"Let me go." Marth whined as he kept pulling, "I don't want to die now."

Roy grabbed Marth roughly by the shoulders and held him gently, "Listen, I'm not here to kill you. I heard someone madly coughing so I ran into the forest to find that person. It was a pretty big surprise for it to be you." Marth examined his tattered tunic under his leather armor, "It looks like you did survive. Did you go through hell?"

Marth turned his head away so he stared at the log on the ground, "Yeah…I found her. I found my sister."

"Jacqueline," Roy murmured.

"Azure killed her afterwards. She sacrificed herself to save me. I'm going to avenge her death." Marth whispered. He looked at Roy's face. Roy's face had definitely softened since the last time he met him, "I'm sorry I was so…scared of you." Marth felt a tear roll down his cheek, "I had a nightmare and…I dreamt of my childhood again. I guess I'm still jumpy from that."

Roy smiled and reached a hand onto the back of Marth's neck, "Its okay." He brought Marth into a hug, "I'm glad you remember her. I'm also glad that you're safe. I wouldn't be a very good general if you were dead."

Marth smiled. It felt good to finally have something warm around him. He closed his eyes and embraced his hold. Marth inhaled deeply before he settled back onto Roy's shoulder.

"I got a lot this time!" Link cheered as he ran in. He looked at them, "Am I interrupting something?" He looked at Roy, "Who's this guy?" He looked at the charred remains on the ground, "Why's the fire out?"

Roy let go of Marth. He bowed to Link, "My name is Roy. I was exiled with Marth. Marth dumped the water onto the fire and accidentally inhaled the smoke so I gave him some potion to drink."

Link nodded and grabbed his flint, "Okay…I'll try and get the fire starting again. You two can just talk."

Marth caressed the wound gently, "I guess yours didn't heal yet."

"Wounds that deep don't heal that quickly." Roy sneered. He looked at Marth's arm, "Hey…how did yours heal so quickly?"

Marth looked at his arm, "A priestess healed it for me. She took care of Jacqueline at her church. Her name was Silver." Roy's mouth was opened in surprise, "What?"

Roy stuttered, "Nothing." Roy turned back to the meat roasting on the fire, "What's with the archery armor?"

"I'm going to become an archer." Marth replied.

"You an archer? No way," Roy stretched out over the animal skins, "A pretty boy like you won't stand a chance out in the wild."

Marth growled, "I will become an archer." Marth held onto his bow tightly, "And I'm not a pretty boy,"

Roy rolled his eyes, "Sure you aren't."

"I'm not!" Marth shouted with irritation, "Stop calling me a pretty boy or I'll…I'll…"

Roy laughed, "I'm so scared." Roy chuckled lightly to himself.

Marth drew an arrow and pointed it at Roy. The arrow bounced off his sword and was flung away. Roy pinned Marth to the ground with one arm and hung his sword at his face with the other. Marth turned away, waiting for the cold metal to strike him. Roy sighed deeply, "You are a pretty boy and you should just accept it."

Marth snarled and shook his head.

Roy pointed the sword closer to Marth's neck, "Last chance,"

A strong hand pulled the sword hilt away from Roy, "Breakfast is ready." Link threw the sword on the ground and walked over to the fire.

Marth got onto his elbows and stared at Roy. They both glared at each other before Roy broke it and grabbed a flank of meat. After Marth was sure Roy turned away, he turned over to his side and cried.

"Marth," Link murmured, "Do you want something to eat?"

Marth looked down, "No," He stood up, "I'm going to hunt." Marth grabbed his bow and ran off.

Roy shrugged and continued to tear at his meat. He had been starving before he met Marth so he wanted to eat and replenish his strength. Link stuck his hand out over Roy's meat. Roy looked up and growled at him, "What are you doing?"

"Go talk to Marth," Link hissed, "Now!"

"Why?" Roy replied, "Just because he went all crazy because I called him a pretty boy."

Link looked at the fire, "There's a reason why Marth put out the fire and there's a reason why he got so angry when you called him a pretty boy." Link stared at Roy with same fire burning in his eyes, "Talk to him."

Roy left the flank of meat with Link and stood up. He ran into the deeper part of the forest.

Marth fired arrows at the monsters that jumped in front of him, "Stupid Roy," The harder he thought, the harder he shot his arrow, "How dare he call me that!" He held his bow tightly as he pointed it at a tree, "No one calls me that except…" Azure rushed through his mind, "Damn him!" He fired the arrows so hard that it split as it crashed into the tree.

Roy ran through the forest, "Stupid Marth," He stopped, "Why am I searching for him?" Roy sat down, "I don't care about him." He shook his head, "No, I do care." He punched the ground, "Why do I act like that then?" He remember how gentle he was with Marth when they were alone together, "I have to find him." He stood up and kept running.

Marth heard rustling behind him, "Die!" He fired an arrow behind him. Roy slashed down the arrow, "Go away!" He loaded another arrow on his bow.

Roy ran in front of him, "Can we talk?"

Marth held the bow at him, "Go away."

Roy pulled the bow away from his grip and wrestled him to the ground, "Stop Marth," Roy straddled his legs so Marth couldn't squirm away.

"Get off of me!" Marth shouted.

"At least answer my question."

"Get off!"

"Did you brother call you that?"

Marth stopped struggling. He turned to the side, "Yeah," He closed his eyes tightly; "This girl said that to me. I thought it was a compliment so I was happy about that…"

* * *

"Brother!" Marth ran in, "Brother! I met this new friend and she's really nice! She said I was a pretty boy. I think she likes me." Marth blushed at the word.

Azure turned to him, "Pretty boy is nothing to be proud of. It means that you're weak, pathetic, and a girl." Azure held onto his shoulder, "I guess she's right. I guess I'll call you that from now on."

Marth whimpered, "No…I'm not a girl."

Azure pulled him up by his collar, "I said I guess I'll call you that from now on. What do you say?"

"Okay…" Marth whispered.

* * *

Marth inhaled deeply, "Do you get it now?" Marth felt more tears filling his eyes.

Roy helped Marth up, "I'm sorry." He wiped away his tears, "Please forgive me," He put both his hands on the ground and bowed to him, "Your highness,"

Marth helped him up, "There's still something I want to know." Roy looked up at him, "Why did you treat me so nicely before but after Link comes you treat me so differently?"

Roy looked at him blankly, "Well…um…" Roy glanced around nervously, "I don't know."

Marth picked up his bow, "Let's go without Link. I don't want him to get hurt by my brother and I want you to treat me nicely for our trip." Marth joked.

Roy blushed slightly, "Okay?"

"Let's go without Link." Link muttered mockingly behind a tree, "You guys aren't leaving me. I'm your teacher in the ways of hunt. I have skills." Link took a sword from his pack, "Roy," He threw him a glowing red sword, "That's a firebrand. It's a fire enchanted sword so it'll be better to use than that rusty stick."

Roy put it into his sheath.

"Let's go." Link smiled, "Time isn't going to stop for us."

* * *

Please R & R. 


	6. Work cut out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for the storyline and a few characters. The places besides Altea that are mentioned in this fic are places in the game Ragnarok. 

Warning: There is shonen-ai in chapters so if you don't like shonen-ai, DONT READ THIS

To any fans of Peach, sorry I had to make her the evil one. I always think the ones who look like good guys should be bad guys

* * *

Link played a merry tune on his ocarina as they walked on the rough dirt path. Marth and Roy kept their solemn attitude while Link happily played his ocarina.

"How do you stay so calm in a situation like this?" Roy hissed at Link.

"There's not point in looking at the past because it might give you grief. There's no point in looking at the future because it might give you worry. Keep your eyes on the present and you'll be fine." Link replied, "In other words, we're not there yet."

Marth continued his blank stare at the ground, "You shouldn't have come. I can only bring bad fortune."

"Then bring it to Azure," Roy retorted, "I want to kill your brother for banishing me. I trained so hard for nothing. I'm going to kill him."

"You'll get killed!" Marth turned to Roy with worry, "You don't know what he can do. It's better for me to suffer alone. I can't stand anyone else in pain."

Roy slapped him, "I'm going to kill him no matter what. I worked hard and he took everything away from me. Stop thinking about yourself,"

"Okay," Link intervened and pushed both of them away, "What's wrong with you two? Calm down," Link took a sip of his water bottle, "We're fighting Azure, not each other."

Roy growled and turned back to the road. Marth felt the red mark on his face. Link sighed and played his ocarina again.

A girl wearing a dark red dress stared at them as they passed a giant stone building, "We're in need of slaves. Get them," She signaled a few guards in the corner.

Link stopped as he passed a tree, "I sense…a trap!" He tried to pull Marth and Roy back, "Don't!"

Arrows fired at Marth and Roy. Ropes connected to the arrows forced them both onto the ground. A storm of guards suddenly pinned both of them down and wrestled their weapons away. Link drew his sword, "Wait!" A sharp jolt to the head knocked him to the ground, "Blindsided me…" Link murmured before he lost consciousness.

Everything soon faded from their eyes as Marth and Roy were both knocked harshly in the head.

_My head…_Roy shook his head slightly. _Where the hell am I?_ Roy looked at his clothes. He wore a red silk tunic and black silk slacks..

"One of them is awake ma'am," A deep, male voice bellowed.

"I'm coming." A gentle female voice replied.

Roy shook his head and looked up. A strong piercing light coming from the chandelier dangling above him blinded him. The light was abruptly covered by a dark silhouette. The figure kneeled down. Roy could see that it was a woman with long, flowing blond hair in a long, red ballroom gown that fell to the ground.

"My name is slave master Peach." The woman muttered, "What's your name?"

Roy had no obligation to tell her. He averted her large, icy eyes and glanced at the velvet floor.

"Tell me," She drew a long, slender sword, "Or I'll have to cut off your fingers." Roy stared at her ferociously, "Or I should cut off your companions fingers first?"

Roy turned around to see Marth tied to him with chain. Marth wore a blue silk tunic and the same pair of black silk slacks. His hands were also tied up so he couldn't fend her off. Deep in his mind, he couldn't bear to see Marth suffering, "My name is Roy."

Peach put the sword into her sheath, "I'm tempted to keep you as my slave but my fiancé wouldn't allow it." She looked at Marth, "He must've been knocked too hard." Peach turned around, "I'll be sending in guards to bring you to dinner."

Marth stirred and leaned his head against Roy's shoulder. Roy shuddered as Marth's hair tickled the bare skin of his neck. Roy felt Marth's tied up cradle his own. Roy blushed and looked around, "Where's Link?" He stopped again, "Dinner?" He looked out the small, dusty window of the room. Only the faint light from the stars came in, "We must've been knocked out for hours!" Roy struggled to untie Marth's ropes first. Roy blushed again as one of Marth's fingers tickled the palm of his hand, "Wake up Marth,"

Marth turned to him, "Roy?" He sat up but pulled Roy with it, "Where are we?"

Roy retained his balanced, "We got captured by someone called…Peach?"

"Never heard of her," Marth replied.

"She's a slave master. I think she's going to sell us as slaves." Roy pulled at Marth's ropes, "I'll try to untie you." Marth's fingers tickled his palm again, "Can you stop that?"

"I can't." Marth replied, "My fingers curl up by themselves."

Roy growled and kept pulling, "Come on,"

The door flew open. Two burly guards picked them up and shoved them into a dining room. They were untied from their ropes but the guards around the room made sure they wouldn't try to run away. Peach greeted them and led them to their seats.

"Come," She pointed to the grand feast on the table, "You all look hungry. Eat up,"

* * *

Link woke up from the streets, "I let my guard down." He stared at the mansion hidden in the trees, "This place looks pretty tough." He took out his boomerang, "I got my work cut out for me." He ran towards the mansion.

* * *

Roy snarled and turned his head, "I'm not hungry." He had eaten in the morning yet he felt like he hadn't eaten for weeks. 

Marth stared at the food, "Its poison."

"I don't need to poison my slaves. I need to sell them in perfect condition." Peach replied, "Come and eat,"

"Mistress Peach," A gentle voice murmured. A young blond haired boy ran in.

_Link! _Both Marth and Roy shouted in their minds. The child was an exact copy of Link but he was way younger.

Peach turned to him, "Yes?" She looked at his feet, "I told you specifically that you're not to enter this house if you had just worked in the fields!" She stood up, "You've stained my carpets with your dirty feet. Clean yourself up this instant and you will not be having any food for today."

"But mistress…" The boy replied, "You told me to work there."

"Get out of here this instant!" Peach hissed, "Do you want me to take away your legs?"

The boy ran back out of the house. Marth stared at the boy. _How cruel…_

"Sorry about that," Peach muttered to them, "Link is the only slave Azure let me keep."

_Link! _Roy screamed in his head.

"Azure!" Marth screamed abruptly, "Not him…"

"I thought so." Peach replied as she stood up, "You're Marth Lowell. Azure Lowell is your brother. Azure is my fiancé. We seem to have a connection with being cruel. He said he would be visiting today." She smiled, "I guess I have something to show him."

A guard ran in, "Sir Azure is here ma'am."

Marth froze in his spot, "No…"

Peach stood up, "Send him in," She walked out of the dining room.

Marth curled up on his chair, "No…no…"

Roy walked to him, "Marth…" Roy looked around, "She must've taken all our weapons and armor." Roy stared back at Marth, "Calm down…" He stroked his hair, "You'll be alright."

Marth shivered uncontrollably, "Jacqueline tried to escape." Roy looked at him, "I tried to escape too. But I never can…"

Azure walked into the mansion, "Hello Peach," Azure bowed to her, "Let me see my brother. I missed him." Azure smiled sadistically.

All the light in the main hall were suddenly put out. Peach gasped, "Light those candles immediately!"

* * *

Link held onto his charred boomerang, "Perfection," He broke through the roof with his hammer and dropped a few arrows inside. He threw one lit arrow at the very end. He threw a bomb onto the arrows. 

Footsteps could be heard by Peach, "Guards! Go upstairs and catch the intruder!" The guards ran up the stairs.

The bomb cracked the arrows. The sound it made resembled the sound of footsteps. Guards ran up just as the bomb hit the fire arrow.

"Boom," Link whispered as a giant explosion came from the roof. Link jumped down to the window. He took his sword and cut through the glass, "No problem," He jumped into the house.

* * *

Azure looked at Marth evilly, "I missed you brother." Azure summoned his lightning magic, "Ready?" 

Marth screamed in terror as he cuddled further into Roy's grasp. Roy held onto him tightly, "Don't touch him." Azure smiled and continued to move towards him, "I'm warning you." Roy's voice suddenly become a low growl that sounded demonic, "Get away,"

Marth looked at Roy, "Roy?"

Roy's hair had become an alarming shade of gold. Blood red streaks covered his hair. Long black talons grew at his hands and his eyes became a black oblivion. Veins popped up around Roy's eyes. Even his skin began to get paler.

"Roy," Marth looked at Azure, "Is this?" Marth felt like fire was burning him when Roy touched his skin, "Roy!"

The young Link ran in, "What's going on?" He screamed when he looked at Roy.

Azure smiled, "A transformation mage." He summoned his magic, "They're rare to come by. I can't believe I didn't sense this from you before." Azure held the ball of crackling energy in his hand, "Come at me. Let's see how strong you are."

Link shoved Azure over, "Let's go guys!" He stopped and looked at Roy, "What the hell?"

Roy screamed in pain as black horns broke through the skin on his head. Marth put his arms around him, "Roy," His skin was starting to burn. Marth endured his pain and looked at him, "Calm down Roy…" Small bumps started to grow on Roy's spine. They became bone-like spikes, "Roy…"

Azure fired the lightning at Marth and Roy. Marth shut his eyes tightly and clung onto Roy, "Come on!"

Roy took his talons and cut through the lightning. Roy put his arms around Marth, "He's mine." Roy growled, "All mine…" A wave of fire shot at Azure.

Azure hit the wall behind him. The air was knocked out of him and he fell to the ground.

Marth looked at Roy in fear. He shook his head, "You're not Roy."

Link ran in and pulled on both of them, "Okay…let's get the hell out of here before things get even crazier."

Marth looked up, "No," He looked around, "I need my stuff."

The small Link ran up to them with a box, "Here," He looked at Azure, "I don't want to stay here anymore."

Marth smiled and took out the rosary and Gakkung, "Thanks,"

Link nodded, "Let's go. You lead the way." Link watched the young Link run ahead, "He's got cool hair. I wonder where I've seen it before." He ran after him, "By the way! I had the chance to look at a map while I was looking for you two. We'll be stopping at two cities before we go to Altea."

Azure got up from the ground. He wiped the drop of blood from his lip, "Roy…I've got my work cut out for me."

* * *

Please R & R 


	7. City of Prontera

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for the storyline and a few characters. The places besides Altea that are mentioned in this fic are places in the game Ragnarok. 

Warning: There is shonen-ai in these chapters so if you don't like shonen-ai, DONT READ THIS

Theres yaoi in this chapter so if you don't like it, don't read it. It's nothing big, just a bit of yaoi. Prontera is the capital city in Ragnarok. If you want to look at anyhting from Ragnarok more thoroughly, I have a link to the main website of Ragnarok and an official search engine of Ragnarok.

* * *

"We can get supplies from Prontera." Link requested, "We can get some new clothes for mini me too."

Young Link tore away at the bread in his hands, "I starved there." He took a carrot from his bag and chewed on it, "Good carrot,"

Roy shook his head gently as he woke up, "Marth…" He looked down at the strong body carrying him on their back.

Marth looked up at Roy, "You're awake. Are you okay?"

"What happened last night?" Roy moaned in pain as his vision began to spin, "My head hurts…" Roy fell against Marth's body for support, "You can put me down." He panted tiredly, "I can walk."

Marth snorted, "Take it easy with the bravado. You'll kill yourself someday." Marth kept walking, "You need to rest. You can sleep if you need to."

Roy looked at the dirt path, "What happened last night? Please tell me."

"Link got us out of the mansion." Marth replied.

"And?"

"Well…"

* * *

Link cheered, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" 

Marth looked at Roy with worry, "Roy…Its okay now."

Roy stared at him with an evil glint in his eye, "I wanted to protect you. Why did he do that?" He glared at Link afterwards.

"Link saved us." Marth replied calmly.

Roy grabbed both his wrists, "I wanted to save you! I wanted to kill him. Why didn't you let me kill him?"

Marth struggled to pull his wrists away, "Roy," Burn marks began to form on his wrists. Marth struggled even harder when the heat radiating from Roy charred his skin, "Let go!"

Young Link thought quickly and took one of Link's bombs. Link stopped him, "What are you doing?"

"Trust me," Young link broke the bomb open, "I know what I'm doing." He grabbed a handful of the gunpowder inside the bomb and threw it at Roy's feet. The heat radiating from Roy set off the powder and a small explosion that blinded Roy.

Roy hissed and fell onto a tree. Marth fell onto the ground. He breathed in hard. He immediately jumped to Roy on the ground, "Are you okay?"

Roy lost consciousness.

* * *

"Oh…" Roy murmured, "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." Marth whispered, "As long as you're okay."

Link stared at Young Link, "Don't try to show me up."

"I won't." Young Link sneered.

Link pulled away a few branches, "We're there!" He pulled the branches that were obscuring their view away, "That is Prontera!"

Young Link shouted in awe. Marth smiled and looked at it, "Hey Roy!" He turned to Roy, "It's so amazing." Roy was asleep on his shoulder, "Oh…" He smiled and kissed Roy on the forehead.

They approached the gate of Prontera. Guards stopped them, "Pay up,"

"When did we need to pay?" Link asked.

"Since Azure took over our city." The guard snapped back, "50,000 zeny for every adult and 25,000 zeny for every child."

Link grumbled and took out his money, "Happy now?" He shoved the guard aside and walked in with the others, "I'll get some money out of Zelda's bank. She won't mind." He walked up to a banking booth, "I'd like to take out four million zeny," Link returned with four bags of money, "Here," He handed each of them one, "I'll be getting us some rooms in the hotel. You guys can go buy your equipment. We'll meet back at the hotel when it starts to get dark."

They all took their separate ways.

Roy stirred and turned to Marth, "You won't tell any of them that I'm a transformation mage right?"

Marth looked back at him sternly, "I'm pretty sure they both know. I won't tell anyone else that." Marth turned back to the road, "Now sleep. You still seem tired."

Young Link bought himself a dark green tunic and a black pair of tight-fitting pants, "I'm going to be just like the other Link." He saw the job changing mage by the street, "Only better!"

Marth ran around with Roy on his back. He let Roy sit down on a bench while he went to shop for armor. He ran into a swordsman hut first, "Excuse me," A green dinosaur jumped up to him, "Do you have any good swordsman armor for a large boy?"

"Wait right here," The dinosaur replied as it jumped over to a shelf.

Marth turned to the wall. A long, red piece of silk with a long metal piece on it hung from a stand. It had a country of fire symbol on it. Marth leaned over the counter, "Sir! How much are you selling this headband?"

Marth paid for the armor and placed everything in a bag. He turned back to the dinosaur, "Sorry for being so difficult but now I need some archer armor." Marth took the armor from the dinosaur and paid him the rest of the money. He took out the armor and slipped it over his silk clothes. Marth now wore a leather breastplate with a braided leather piece of armor over his stomach. He replaced his silk pants with archer tights. He pulled on his leather boots that were lined with soft fur. His main quiver was on his back but he kept spare quivers on his belt. He placed a thin dagger inside his boot. He had leather arm braces with cloth wrapped around his wrist to protect it. He placed the rosary around his neck and inside his armor. He fastened a martyr's leash onto his neck and slipped on a pair of soft gloves that were cut off at the fingers. He put the bow thimble on his finger.

"This is me." Marth murmured to himself as he looked at the reflection of himself in a window. He turned to see a small girl in a pink parka looting from Roy, "Hey!"

The girl fell backwards, "Please," She coughed, "Can I have some money?"

Marth took out the rest of his money and gave it to her, "Here," He smiled and gestured it to her.

The girl smiled and took it, "Thank you," She took out something from her pocket, "Here, my brother and I made two of these. It's called occult incense."

Marth took it from her, "Thank you…"

"Nana," A little boy in a blue parka shouted as he ran to her, "Who's he?"

The girl known as Nana smiled, "He gave us money. We can eat tonight!"

The boy bowed to him, "Then I must give you this." He gave Marth something that resembled the occult incense, "This is the sacred incense."

Marth smiled and nodded to them, "Thank you," He pulled Roy onto his back and ran off.

Marth set Roy down on another bench behind a building and shook him, "Roy,"

"Mmph…" Roy replied before he opened his eyes, "What do you want?"

Marth handed him the bag of all his armor, "Here," Roy pulled out the pieces of armor, "I picked all the good colours for you. They should fit you well." Marth turned around, "Are you going to change your clothes?"

Roy nodded and took off the silk tunic. He took out a black adventurer's suit with a red shine to it. He took off his silk pants and pulled on a pair of black slacks with thin braided metal sewed around it for protection. The armor he wore on top of his regular clothes resembled the armor he wore when he still was the general of Altea. The only difference was that it was completely black. He wrapped a few scraps of red cloth around his wrist all the way to his fingers. Roy looked at his reflection in a window, "Wow," He touched the armor, "I'm starting to feel like myself again."

Marth turned around and gave him the red headband with the metal piece on it, "I thought you needed a headband. I think the shopkeeper called it a country of fire headband."

Roy took it and tied it around his forehead, "Thanks,"

Marth held up the sacred incense, "This belongs to you."

"Shouldn't you keep it?" Roy asked him as he took the sacred incense.

Marth held up the occult incense, "I have my own." Marth tied the sacred incense onto his belt.

Roy tied his inside his armor, "Should we get back to the inn?" Roy's leg suddenly gave out as he tumbled to the ground. Marth caught him before he hit the ground, "Thank you…again."

Marth smiled and helped him up, "I'm going to train a little. You should head back and rest."

"No," Roy got on both his feet. He drew his firebrand sword, "I'm going to train too."

Link held onto a bag of all hi equipment. He looked at the inn, "I'm done my shopping. Time for a siesta," He walked into the inn. Link opened the door of his room and threw all his stuff on the floor. He saw a small piece of paper on the bed, "What's this?" Link read it, "Dear older me, I've left to become stronger. I'll meet the rest of you in Altea. From Link,"

Link tucked the piece of paper away, "The little twerp ran off. Oh well," He lied down on the bed, "I guess this is my room now."

The sky faded into a gentle orange. Marth and Roy headed back to the inn. A blond girl greeted them at the counter, "Would you like to buy a room?" The girl looked down at her hands.

"Our friend reserved a room for us." Marth looked at the nametag on her shirt, "Uh…Samus,"

Roy ran down the hallway. Marth followed him.

Samus stared at the sheets in her hand again, "Prince Marth and General Roy." She closed her inn and walked into the back room.

"What do you mean we have to share a room?" Roy asked Link.

"There were only two rooms left. I was going to share one with mini me but disappeared." Link explained.

Roy stormed pass him, "Then I'm taking the single room."

"Stop right there," Link blocked him, "I get the single room because I bought the rooms and your equipment. I'm the oldest one here too." He walked into the room, "Have a good night together." Link mocked as he quickly slammed the door on them.

Roy kicked at the door, "Damn him!" Roy drew his sword and walked to the door, "I'm going to train." Distant thunder could be heard with the pitter patter of rain. Roy turned around and grabbed the doorknob of his room, "I'm getting the bed. You can sleep on the floor."

Marth choked on his breath, "Why do I get the floor?" Marth pushed his way into the bedroom, "You're the only one minding all of this."

"You don't mind sleeping with me?" Roy snapped back.

"I don't want to know what you're thinking but I just want to sleep!" Marth replied.

Roy's face immediately reddened, "I don't want to sleep with you because…I…kick…in my…sleep." Roy turned away after that.

Marth sighed deeply, "So do I," He sat on the bed, "You're going to have to live with it. If we both don't get a good night's sleep, we won't have enough strength to travel tomorrow."

Roy sat on the other side of the bed. He took out his silk tunic and pants; "Don't look at me."

"I wasn't planning to." Marth replied as he pulled off his leather armor.

Link yawned and fell onto the bed, "I wonder where Mini Me went. Oh well," He pulled the blanket over and snuffed the candle, "That was his choice."

After they both changed into their sleeping clothes, Marth stood up and placed the Gakkung next to his head.

"What's that for?" Roy asked as he shoved all his equipment into a corner, "Are you afraid I'm going to kill you in your sleep?"

"My sister gave me this bow and it means a lot to me. I don't want to lose it." Marth hissed back.

"Whatever," Roy pulled the blanket over his body and closed his eyes.

Thunder rang in their ears. Marth squealed and hugged the blanket. Roy's laughter suddenly filled the air, "You're afraid of thunder!" Roy turned to him, "That's hilarious." He laughed hard.

"Shut up Roy," Marth pulled the blanket over his head, "Just shut up,"

Roy snickered as he turned over on the bed.

After an hour or so, the thunder had gotten even worse. Roy was woken up by a loud cracking bolt of lightning. He stared at the flashing window, "Damn this." He closed his eyes tightly. He suddenly heard gentle sniffling, "Marth?"

Everything suddenly became silent except for the booming thunder. Roy scowled and pulled the blanket away from Marth.

"I'm not crying!" Marth shouted with his back to Roy.

Roy turned Marth over and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Why are you so afraid of thunder?" Roy wrapped an arm around Marth to comfort him.

Marth bit his lip, "Azure's element in magic is lightning. When he learned how to harness the magic, he would shoot the lightning at me. Every time I hear thunder, I get hurt." Thunder cracked through the sky. Marth cringed and squealed.

Roy pulled the blanket over both of them, "We'll kill Azure." He tucked in Marth and rested his chin on his head, "It'll never happen to you again."

Marth soon fell asleep. He fell into a deep sleep in the warmth emitting from Roy's body.

Roy, however, couldn't sleep at all. His face was getting too hot for his own comfort. It was probably because his nose was buried in Marth's head and a sweet, natural scent of his silky hair filled his nose and burned his cheeks.

There was a creek at the door. Roy shrunk his eyes into slits and watched the figure walk in. The figure produced a long slender dagger and a long piece of rope. Roy hesitated to let go of Marth but once the figure got too close, he lunged at the figure and wrestled the dagger away. The figure slid back and proceeded to fight hand to hand.

Roy grabbed Marth's bow and slapped it down hard on the figure. The figure fell to the ground. Roy grabbed his firebrand sword and lit a candle, "You!" The inn maid Samus stared back at him, "Why are you here?"

Samus got up and rubbed the wound on her temple, "Azure put bounties on your head. I need the money or else I'll be forced onto the street. Azure enforced a fee to pay when you enter Prontera. Many travelers don't have the right amount of money so they just skip Prontera altogether. No one has been coming into the inn and Azure raised the taxes so I'm going bankrupt."

"I'm not letting you hurt Marth but I don't want you to go bankrupt." Roy smiled as he put the bow down next to the bed, "We'll beat Azure and Marth will take away all the taxes and fees."

Samus stepped forward, "Let me come with you." She looked at the window, "My father owned a bakery. He got a terrible disease so he was sent to the hospital. I mostly depended on the hospital to pay for the taxes but Azure said that he'll be killed if the hospital keeps paying. I lost all my money and my father was killed." Her fist tightened, "I'm going to avenge my father."

"We leave tomorrow in the morning. Pack everything you'll need for tomorrow." Roy walked her out, "Link will probably be up before both of us so just tell him that you're working with us now." Roy grabbed the doorknob and closed the door.

Samus smiled. _I'll have my revenge._

Roy sat onto the bed. _Forcing people to hunt others like dogs._ Roy lied down. _That's despicable._

Marth started to stir. He looked at Roy, "What's going on?"

Roy pulled the blanket onto his body, "Nothing," He tucked Marth in, "Just go to sleep."

* * *

As I said a few chapters back, I'll be putting in a chart of the ages. These are the ages of the characters in my story so its not their ages in the game.

Marth: 16, Roy: 15, Link: 25, Young Link: 11, Samus: 21

Please R & R


	8. A faithful Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for the storyline and a few characters. The places besides Altea that are mentioned in this fic are places in the game Ragnarok. 

Warning: There is shonen-ai in these chapters so if you don't like shonen-ai, DONT READ THIS

Geffen is a city in Ragnarok just for a pre-warning. Also, I forgot Azure from the age chart I posted last chapter. Azure is also 25.

* * *

Marth screamed as his body was enveloped in burning pain. Marth curled up and panted hard. He felt like crying his eyes out but then, a pleasant glowing light reached out to him. He grabbed the hand and warmth filled his body. 

Marth opened his eyes pleasantly. The light coming from the windows blinded him but he felt fine. He began to doze off but something had just hit him, "Roy." He felt a strong, warm arm around his chest and a warm body against his back. Hot breath blew gently against his neck. Marth felt something soft and warm on his hip. _Either Roy's grown another arm or I'm growing something on my hip. _Marth poked at the lump on his hip. A yellow creature with huge black ears and rosy pink cheeks rolled out, "Hi there,"

The yellow creature shook its head and cheered, "Pichu!" The creature replied as it nuzzled Marth's nose.

"Is your name Pichu?" Marth asked.

The small creature shook its head quickly, "Pichu."

"What's your name then?" Marth asked as he sat up.

"Pichu," The creature replied as it jumped onto the wooden shelf, "Pi—CHU!" It scratched into the wood, "Pichu!"

Marth patted its head, "How about I just call you…Aryl?" The creature nodded and jumped onto his shoulder. It licked his cheek, "Stop that," Marth put it onto the bed and grabbed his armor. He straightened out his silk shirt and slipped on the leather armor. He switched his silk slacks with the archer tights. After he was fully changed, he grabbed his bow, "Is this okay?" Marth took off his martyr's leash and strapped it on Aryl. He turned to Roy, "Wake up," He shoved him abruptly.

Roy hugged his blanket tighter, "Five more minutes mom," He moved away from Marth.

Marth sighed and poked Roy strangely in the rib, "Wake up Roy!"

Roy yelped and turned to him, "Don't do that!"

Marth strapped on his quivers, "I just wanted to wake you up." Marth took a comb and combed his hair in place, "Come on Aryl," Aryl jumped onto his shoulder.

Roy got up and yawned, "I was up the whole night." He grabbed his armor and stripped off his clothes, "Someone kept crying in their sleep and pulling on my hair."

"Don't make an excuse," Marth held onto Aryl, "You're just crazy. Isn't that right girl?" He cooed to Aryl.

"You're the one talking to a Pichu." Roy pulled on his armor.

"A Pichu?" Marth asked.

Roy fixed his sword onto his belt, "Yeah, that's a pokemon called Pichu." Roy headed for the door, "Let's go. Link and Samus are probably waiting for us."

Link and a blond-haired thief girl trained on thief bugs. Link turned to them, "You two are late."

Samus held onto a shiny slender dagger, "I guess Marth doesn't know me yet." She stuck out her hand, "My name is Samus. I was the inn maid but I'm going to help you on your mission."

"Should we start going?" Roy requested.

"Yeah," Link replied, "Let's get a move onto Geffen." Link yawned and pointed to Aryl, "What's that?"

"I found her on my bed." Marth picked up Aryl, "I'm going to keep her." He patted her head again, "Her name is Aryl."

Samus put on her grand circlet. The grand circlet was a golden ring with a red jewel embedded in the front. She placed it on her forehead and pulled on her thief cloak. She pulled the hood her head, "Ready?"

"Come on Aryl," Marth held onto Aryl as they walked.

Link stopped at a crowd of trees, "Okay," He turned left, "We're walking around Mount Mjonir."

"But it will take us less than a few hours to just go through it. It'll probably take the rest of the day just to walk around it." Samus complained, "Why can't we go through?"

Link stared at the trees, "I just sense something. You might be good enough to fight off the monsters that dwell in there but those two aren't."

"Hey!" Roy shouted, "I can handle anything that appears."

"No, you can't," Link snapped back, "I'm the one who documents monsters I find. You two won't stand a chance in there."

Marth pulled Roy back, "Just listen to him," Marth walked ahead to Link.

Samus and Roy both rolled their eyes before they ran to them.

The sun had begun to set on them. Samus looked at the clouds, "The weather seems pretty clear." She turned to Link, "I think I should've told you this sooner."

"What?" Link asked as he turned his head.

"I heard monsters invaded Geffen a few days ago. There were huge monsters that seemed to be led by an Evil Snake Lord. They destroyed everything and the magic from the wizards practically did nothing to them."

"Evil snake lord…" Marth whispered to himself. He recalled Jacqueline's death in his mind, "Do you know what its condition is now?"

Samus thought for a while, "I heard that people are living in the streets. Everything is a ruin."

Roy pushed a few branches away, "Please don't tell me that's Geffen,"

Link glanced past the trees and gasped in horror, "Oh my god…" His body quivered with fear, "What happened here?"

The protecting wall surrounding the city was completely demolished. The tower at the centre of the city had been destroyed and the only thing remaining was the destroyed stump of the building.

"How did this happen?" Samus cried, "It's…a mess…"

"This can't be Geffen." Roy murmured to himself.

Link looked at it seriously, "It is." He turned to the others, "Should we proceed with the plan? We should rest here since resting in the forest around Altea would be suicide."

"We have to." Roy replied, "If we go directly to Altea without sleeping, Azure might catch us and we might have to fight them while we're tired. We can't sleep in the forest because the Black Venom Assassins that dwell in the forest will certainly slaughter us. We must stay here."

Marth held onto Aryl, "Everything seems so dark…"

They slowly ventured into the city. Rocks were suddenly showered at them. Link held up his shield and deflected all of them, "We mean no harm! Let us through!"

Kids crawled out from the ruins. Many of them were covered in dirt and some covered in blood. They all held rocks in their hands as they stared at them, "What do you want?" A small voice shouted from the crowd.

"We need to rest here. Please let us stay," Link replied.

"There's nothing left here. If you're expecting an inn, go to Prontera."

Link lowered his shield, "We just came here to sit down. We mean no harm." Link walked further into the city. He signaled the rest to come in.

Samus looked at all the people around them. Many of them were injured badly while some were at the brink of death, "There's so much suffering." She looked at the blood smeared ground, "We better pick a place to sleep."

Marth followed Aryl into a clean corner, "Thanks Aryl," He sat down and picked her up, "The stench of death is everywhere."

Samus wrapped the thief cloak tightly around her body, "Geffen used to be a place I was so proud to go to." She looked at the ground, "Not anymore though…" She sat down and pulled the hood over her head.

Link stood up and looked around, "I need to do something. I'll meet you guys here later."

Roy sat down, "I agree Samus…" Roy murmured, "I'll just stay here."

Marth handed Aryl over to Roy, "You take care of her. I'm going to look around."

Roy looked at Samus, "I guess it's just the two of us. Do you have anything to eat? I didn't eat enough in Prontera."

Samus took out a piece of chocolate from her pocket, "Here," She handed him the chocolate. Roy broke off a piece and fed it to Aryl.

Link ran to the centre tower. The city mayor knelt beside a dying man and attempted to heal his wounds, "Sir!" Link shouted as he ran over, "Where's Zelda?"

The city mayor kept healing the man's wound, "Azure took her before the massacre. I don't know where she is."

Link growled and turned around, "Thank you for you assistance." He ran in the other direction, "Zelda…I wish I could've seen you one last time."

Marth walked on the ground daintily. Dead bodies were strewn on the ground. Marth felt himself get dizzy and sick. He fell to his knees and moaned.

"What's your name?" A deep voice boomed.

Marth looked up at the giant red-haired man before him, "Marth…"

"Lowell," The red-haired man finished, "You have great magical potential inside your body but you seem to be an archer."

"Hunter," Marth corrected, "I'm a hunter. How did you know I was Marth Lowell?"

The red-haired man bellowed, "I'm a mage. I can sense this kind of stuff. Come with me, I must show you something immediately." The red-haired man pulled Marth into a small wooden shack.

"Who are you?" Marth asked as he pulled his arm away from his iron grip.

"My name is of no importance. I know who started the invasion and I know how to stop it." The man started, "Azure is a very powerful transformation mage that can change into the evil snake lord. Geffen refused to fall under his command so he destroyed it. He had all our young women taken from this city before the invasion began." The man pulled out a tattered old book from a half destroyed shelf, "I researched that magic from the Lowell bloodline is amplified in power. If you were to become a mage, you could beat Azure."

Marth looked at the bow he held, "Jacqueline tried to stop him. I'm sorry but I can't go back on becoming a hunter."

The red-haired man nodded, "I understand." He brushed the dirt of his dark clothes, "You better return to your friends so you can rest." The man pulled out a ripped cloak, "This is a Ragamuffin Manteau. It protects the used from magic. Here,"

Marth took it and draped it around his shoulders, "Thank you," He bowed to the giant red-haired man.

"Good luck your highness," The red-haired man replied before Marth ran out.

Roy, Aryl, Link and Samus were sharing chocolate and candy. Marth wrapped the manteau around his body.

"What with the hobo cloak?" Roy muttered.

"It's called a ragamuffin manteau. The man that gave it to me said that it'll protect me from magic." Marth explained.

Link sighed, "Whatever," He looked at the others sternly; "Azure has Zelda. We have to get to Altea as quick as possible."

Samus looked at the sky. It was starting to get dark but the horizon still had a bit of light, "It'll take us a day to get there. We can't risk sleeping in the woods and we have to get a good rest to face Azure."

"Pichu," Aryl muttered in unison as she jumped on Marth's shoulder.

Marth smiled and stretched the manteau over Aryl so she could rest on his shoulder. He yawned and fell against the building, "Let's just sleep."

Roy looked around, "I'll keep lookout first. We'll alternate so everyone can have a good sleep."

Samus yawned, "I'll take next shift." She pulled the thief cloak over her body, "Wake me up after,"

Link pulled his hat over his eyes, "I'll go after Samus and Marth will go after me."

"Okay," Marth replied as he closed his eyes. Aryl snored gently on his shoulder. He wrapped the tattered ragamuffin manteau over his body and went to sleep.

* * *

This chapter was boring for me. If anyone's wondeirng how Silver, Komatasu, or Jacqueline looks(I just remembered to do this) Jacqueline is kind of like Rikku from FFX but with two pig tails and blue hair and a Ragnaork hunter suit. Silver is kinda like Tifa Lockhart from FFVII:AC with silver hair and a black priest dress. Komatsu is kinda like Zack from FFVII in a Ragnarok assassin cross suit. Please R & R 


	9. Black Venom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for the storyline and a few characters. The places besides Altea that are mentioned in this fic are places in the game Ragnarok. 

Warning: There is shonen-ai in these chapters so if you don't like shonen-ai, DONT READ THIS

Theres yaoi in this chapter as a pre-warning. Also, all monsters or unfamiliar names you hear in this chapter are all Ragnarok. This chapter was a slow chapter for me. No fighting /.

* * *

The four of them woke up early in the morning so they could start their journey before the city wakes up.

"It's really too bad we couldn't take the palace horses." Marth muttered, "They could scale our whole path in less than a day."

"The palace horses are the horses that helped exile you." Roy sneered, "As long as they didn't slaughter my horses, I don't hate them yet."

Samus sighed as she watched them argue, "Really pathetic isn't it?"

"Relax, they're only flirting." Link laughed. _If they heard me, I'm dead. _Link sighed immediately as they continued to argue, "I think Azure might be able to recognize you two. Have you ever confronted him Samus?"

Samus snorted, "Of course I have. He wanted me to become one of his harem girls. He tried to convince me after my father died. I'm pretty sure he remembers me."

"That's disgusting." Link hissed, "I'm pretty sure he won't remember me."

Roy looked at the waving trees, "He'll remember Marth and me for sure. We should make a disguise of some sort." Roy kicked some sand onto the waving shadows on the ground.

Samus looked at the shadows and then the tops of the trees. Samus took out a rather wide dagger and held it under the shadows. Marth turned to her, "What's wrong?"

"Shadows are caused by light being blocked by a solid object right?" Samus whispered in a tone that Marth could only hear, "

Marth stared at the ground. The dagger did not cast a shadow, "What does that mean?"

Roy saw the light on the ground shift dramatically, "It means run like hell!" Roy grabbed Marth's wrist and pulled him quickly.

Marth held onto Aryl tightly. Link followed after them. Samus gasped and leaped ahead. Her agility was amazing because she was very well trained as a thief. Daggers were thrown in front of all of them.

"What was that?" Roy asked, "They didn't even hit us!"

Samus pushed them back and sliced their air. Practically invisible strings floated down, "It's was a trap. The strings are thin enough to cut you if you run into them. You would've been diced."

Aryl suddenly fell out of Marth's cloak, "Aryl!" Marth jumped away from Roy's grip and grabbed Aryl, "There,"

"Marth," Link shouted.

Kunai connected with chains fired all around him. They trapped Marth in a chain cage.

"Hold on," Roy took his sword and slashed at the chains. A black handled dagger shot into Roy's shoulder. Roy grabbed it and hissed, "Poison…" Roy fell to the ground unconscious.

Link held up his shield, "Damn it!"

Kunai with chains trapped Link on the ground.

"Link," Samus gasped. She fell to the ground as a blunt object struck her head.

Marth held onto Aryl, "What's going on?"

A quick footed human garbed in black stood in front of them, "We can't let any of you pass. It is forbidden."

Before Link or Marth knew it, green smoke filled the air and they both felt darkness engulfing them. They had met the black venom assassins.

* * *

_My head hurts. Damn this, we were so close! I knew the black venom assassins were with Azure. My head…I'm not dead? _

Marth grumbled as he opened his eyes. He was in a small shack made mostly of wood and possibly stone. There was a table with many medical tools on it. Four beds were in front of him and four were behind him. Marth moaned as hair fell into his eyes. He tried to pull his hands down to brush away the hair but they were chained above him. He looked down to see his legs chained up as well and pulled to the ground. He was suspended in the air by the chains. This position resisted his movement and painfully kept him straight.

"Where am I?" Marth asked.

Roy turned to Marth, "Glad to see you're awake…" Roy sneered sarcastically.

Aryl was trapped in a swinging cage next to them. Link tried to break through the metal with a nail file he kept in his halt. Samus was asleep on the bed while a healer attended to her wound.

The healer turned to them, "Good, you're all awake." The healer looked like a mutant cat-like creature, "My name is Mewtwo. I am a healer and a psychic specialist."

Roy pulled on the chains with no success, "If you're psychic, why do you need us to be chained up like this?"

"This isn't in my rule. Lord Bowser and Kirby follow the ancestral rule of keeping the captives bound until they can talk to them." Mew-two explained.

Link looked at the weapons in the corner, "Will they be coming any time soon?"

Mew-two wiped the sweat off his forehead with a piece of cloth, "Her wound seems very intricate." He stood up, "I'll go fetch the elders."

"No need," A loud booming voice commanded. A giant turtle-like creature walked in, "Kirby is busy with the new recruits."

Mewtwo bowed, "Good evening my lord,"

"My name is Bowser. I prefer you not call my 'lord'. It makes me feel different from all of you."

Roy struggled from his chains, "Let me go!"

Bowser untied Marth from his chains, "You are Prince Marth. We shall talk first."

Marth nodded, "Okay," He pointed to Aryl, "Can you let her out?"

Bowser unlocked the cage. He caught her in his hand and gave her to Marth, "Pichu are natural creatures in our land. This one, however, seems to be raised from a different land. It appears to be lacking powers."

Marth cradled Aryl, "Thank you," Roy cleared his throat loudly, "Can you let Link out?" He smiled cruelly at Roy, "You can keep him there though."

Bowser released Link. He turned to Roy, "I should leave him?"

"Don't you dare Marth!" Roy barked.

Marth laughed, "Yes." He replied to Bowser, "Leave him right there."

Link stretched his muscles, "I'm going to go train with your assassins. I might learn a lot." Link stepped outside the cabin.

Roy stared coldly at Marth, "Let me out now!" He growled.

Marth reached his hands out around Roy's head and tickled the tender spot behind his ear, "Let's see how _you _stand torture."

Roy struggled to get Marth's fingers off but it failed, "Stop it." Roy laughed. He tried to kick Marth back but the chains resisted his movement. Marth reached a finger down and poked his navel, "Marth!"

Marth messed up his hair before he walked out with Bowser.

Mewtwo chuckled lightly, "You're in love."

Roy blushed, "Not with him!"

"Yes," Mew-two held his hands together and summoned his magic, "Don't try to fool a master psychic."

Roy growled, "I'm not in love with Marth!"

Mew-two held up his hands. A purple mist escaped from them, "If I free you, what will you do?"

"I'm going to…" He thought slowly in his mind, "If I say something about Marth…"

"You're going to meet Marth." Mew-two replied, "Am I right?"

Roy stuttered, "Um…well…no…" He stopped, "I'm going to stay here with Samus."

Mew-two freed him and pushed him to the door, "Go find him," He smirked, "Lover boy,"

Roy's face turned red again, "I'm not in love with him!"

"Sure you aren't," Mew-two smirked.

Roy stormed out.

Samus opened her eyes slowly, "Is it safe to say I'm awake now?"

Mew-two laughed, "Yes,"

Pikachus and Jigglypuffs raced around the field attempting to catch Link's boomerang. A boy wearing a red cap walked up to Link, "You're pretty good. It's too bad you don't have any powers."

"Who are you?" Link asked before he threw his boomerang again.

The boy stopped the boomerang with his mind. A blue glow caused the boomerang to drop to the ground like a rock, "My name is Ness. I'm a psychic projectile weapon specialist."

"Are you in charge of the little guys?" Link asked.

"I'm their trainer." Ness held his hands on his temples. A green flashy cloud appeared in the air, "PK flash!" It exploded.

Link laughed, "I'm more of a weapon specialist." Link picked out five bombs and threw them in the air. He took an arrow and shot through each one of them. The bombs erupted. Link threw his boomerang at the dark smoke and caught the arrowhead, "Skillful,"

Ness laughed happily, "Let's go to the assassin training facility. It's underground." He walked ahead of him, "Come with me,"

Marth walked with Bowser to the lords' huts, "You never had an alliance with Azure?"

"That bastard tried to exterminate us. We would never side with him!" Bowser boomed, "Stay out here. I must talk with Lord Kirby first."

Roy grumbled as he slipped his sword into his sheath, "Stupid mind reading psychic. I'm not going to meet Marth." He kept walking. Roy bumped into someone. He fell onto his back as the weight of the other person fell onto him, "Watch where you're going!" Marth stared back at him on the ground.

Marth's knees were on either side of Roy's hips and his hands were placed on either side of Roy's head for support. They stared straight at each other.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you." Marth quickly apologized.

"No, I wasn't watching where I was going." Roy replied sheepishly.

Samus and Mewtwo walked towards the lords' huts, "I'll introduce you to the masters." Mewtwo looked forward to see Marth and Roy on the ground on top of each other, "Uh…"

"We leave them alone for one second and this is what happens." Samus joked as she giggled to herself.

A boomerang soared through the air. It knocked Marth in the head and he lost all support on his limbs.

Link came over and picked up the boomerang, "Sorry about that. I guess I lost control of the boomerang." He looked at Marth and Roy's position with bulging eyes, "Uh-oh,"

Roy's feet kicked frantically in-between Marth's. Marth had fallen down on his elbows and pinned down Roy's arms. The fall to the ground caused Marth's arms to go numb so he couldn't lift them. His body weight crushed Roy's but not only that, their lips were pushed together forcibly. They both screamed in shock but it was muffled out by each other. Marth couldn't stand up or at least shift his weight because his body had gone numb.

Mewtwo and Samus watched with eyes filled with shock and surprise. They both took a step back, "Let's go…see the young ones." They both walked away as calmly as they could.

Link looked at them and laughed gently, "Was this my fault?"

Kirby and Bowser just stood there staring at them. Bowser shrugged as Kirby shot a glance at him.

Marth finally gathered enough strength in his elbows to shove himself off from Roy. They both panted heavily since they couldn't get any air while they were on the ground. Roy sat up and turned his anger to Marth.

"This is all your fault!" Roy barked.

Marth coughed as he sat up, "How is this my fault? You bumped into me!"

"If you weren't spacing out, it wouldn't have happened!" Roy hissed as he stood up.

"Watch where you're going then!" Marth shouted as he stood up. He brushed off his clothes.

They both stopped for a second and turned their rage towards Link, "This is your fault!"

Link backed away, "How is it my fault that you two were making out?" Roy picked up the boomerang from Link's hand, "Uh-oh," Link grabbed the boomerang and made a mad dash in the opposite direction.

Kirby intercepted the fight, "Stop,"

"Are you Kirby?" Marth asked as he kneeled down to the little pink ball at his feet, "You're so small."

"Size has nothing to do with it." Kirby snapped back, "Do you have any other members besides the one that just ran off?"

Mewtwo came over with Samus, "I was taking Samus to see the assassins in training."

Aryl jumped into Marth's arms. Marth smiled.

"You'll need to disguise yourselves. In the past, we've sent in operatives that were captured in less than a day. I believe that Azure has psychic senses." Kirby explained, "As long as you believe that you're someone else. He shouldn't be able to sense you."

Samus nodded, "I concur with the disguises idea."

"I think Link and you are okay." Bowser continued, "Roy and Marth have to get disguises though. How could Azure forget people like you two?"

"I agree." Kirby replied to Bowser's statement.

"Maybe you should dress them up as girls," Link joked, "Azure will never find them _that_ way!"

Roy crossed his arms, "Dress Marth up as a girl. You could probably pass him off easier than me. Marth looks more like a girl than a boy anyway."

"Maybe that's the reason you like him…" Mewtwo chuckled.

"I thought you were the silent hermit type." Roy snapped back.

"I thought you were straight." Mewtwo retaliated.

Marth stood in-between them, "Okay then. Where can we rest?"

Kirby walked over to a tree with a red bandana tied to it. An underground passage opened as he pulled on a branch, "Follow me," Kirby pointed to three rooms, "We have a shortage of rooms. Many of our workers were killed by Azure when he spread the boundaries of Altea."

Samus walked into a room, "Since I'm a girl." She walked into the room and closed the door.

Link pushed the two of them aside, "Respect your elders," He walked into the room in front of them.

Roy crossed his arms again, "I'm not sharing a bed with him!"

"You can always sleep on the floor." Marth taunted, "Then I'll have the bed all to myself." Marth threw his equipment next to the bed. He took out the rosary from his armor so it could hang freely around his neck, "Are you going to sleep on the bed or not?"

Roy threw his stuff on the other side of the bed, "Just remember to stay on your side."

Link ran into their room, "They have a feast set up for us! Let's go!" He dashed out as quickly as he came in.

Samus was already at the table stuffing herself with fresh majorous steaks, "Hey you guys!"

Aryl nibbled on a plant and mushroom salad.

Link grabbed a whole peco-peco leg, "Sweet!" He sunk his teeth into the juicy meat as he tore it off like a rabid dog.

Marth smiled and took a bowl of fresh marse and phen stew. He picked up a small slice of majorous steak. Roy got himself a flank of peco-peco meat. Marth sighed as he turned to Roy, "Out of everything in this feast; you pick a flank of peco-peco meat."

Roy looked at him coldly, "I just don't feel like eating." He bit into the peco-peco flank and tore off a small piece.

Marth smiled and put an arm around his shoulder, "You don't have to act like that." Marth leaned closer to him, "At least smile."

Roy batted him away, "Just stop this! Stop getting so close to me and just…stop…your…" Roy thought of a word he could use to replace the word 'teasing', "Talking."

Marth sneaked his fingers to Roy, "You seem younger when you laugh." He dug them sharply into Roy's side.

Roy yelped before he broke into reluctant laughter. Marth pinned him down with one hand and tickled him maliciously with his other. Roy pushed his feet against Marth's stomach and managed to push him off. Roy fell to the ground from the recoil.

Samus laughed, "I didn't Roy was ticklish."

Link drank his apple cider, "Neither did I,"

A few assassins followed with their laughter. Roy looked down at the ground in embarrassment. His nails dug into the ground as he listened to them laugh. He didn't move from the ground.

Marth stopped laughing and kneeled to him, "I was just joking around." He stuck his hand out, "I didn't think you'd take it so seriously."

Roy looked up fiercely and slapped Marth's hand away. The roots of his hair were suddenly turning gold as fangs grew on his teeth, "I don't want your help!" Roy stomped out of the dining hall.

Bowser stood up, "I shall go talk to him. I'm a good problem solver."

Marth blocked him, "No, I shall go. I shouldn't have done that to him." Marth stood up and headed out.

Kirby sighed deeply, "A transformation mage,"

"What?" Samus asked.

"Roy is a very powerful breed of mage. This is when someone can transform into a certain monster. This breed of mage is so rare that only a few people in this world have it. Who would've imagined Roy being on of those few?" Kirby explained.

Link finished his apple cider, "I used to think that the Black Venom assassins were heartless killing machines. I guess you guys aren't half bad."

"People believe that we are killers because we are an assassin band. We only dwell within the forest so we can stop criminals from entering the city." Mewtwo explained.

"Why did you attack us?" Link asked.

"This forest is still our land. We thought that you were mercenaries from another land coming to help Azure." Bowser explained, "He's been getting bloodthirsty killers who used to be mercenaries to help him conquer everything."

"Azure is a powerful transformation mage." Mewtwo added, "We've studied that the Lowell family line multiplies the magic strength. That's why Azure is so strong."

Marth and Roy were both kneeling on the ground. Marth rubbed Roy's back affectionately, "I'm sorry. I thought we were just playing around."

"I told you!" Roy cried as he wiped tears from his face, "I told you people treat transformation mages differently! It's because I can't control the monster within me. That's why I act like this." Roy cried into Marth's chest.

Marth wrapped an arm around Roy's shivering frame, "Its okay Roy." He shifted Roy's weight onto his body, "Who cares if you're a transformation mage? I only care about your well being."

"Pichu!" Aryl shouted as she ran towards them. She looked at Roy's flowing tears. She jumped onto Marth's shoulder and licked Roy on the nose.

Marth laughed and stroked Aryl's head, "She cares for you."

Roy laughed a bit. He felt Marth's grip tighten on him, "Marth…"

"We don't have to eat if you don't want to." Marth smiled and lifted him to his feet, "We can train or something."

Samus stuck her head out, "Hey you guys!" The rest of them walked out, "The assassins are willing to train us." She nodded to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo returned the nod and they both walked away.

Link smiled and walked out with his arms folded, "Let's kick some ass Bowser,"

Bowser looked up at the sky, "Before the sun sets. Let's go."

Ness picked up Aryl, "I shall be training Aryl in battle. I'll return her to you at night."

Kirby smirked, "You two better be ready because your instructor is me!"

* * *

If any of you are wondering how that shadow and tree trick worked in the early section, here's what I made up for it. The trees and shadows are just painted on or something like that so they don't cast shadows if you stick your hand under it. So the assassins transformed themselves into shadows and da fake beams of light to make themselves seemingly unoticible. I just made that whole thing up so its nothing in Ragnarok. Please R & R. 


	10. Mission outline

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except for the storyline and a few characters. The places besides Altea that are mentioned in this fic are places in the game Ragnarok. 

Warning: There is shonen-ai in these chapters so if you don't like shonen-ai, DONT READ THIS

Sorry this took WAAY long. I was flooded with so much homework and a helluva lotta projects. This chapter has a lot more yaoi than other chapters. I rushed to get this finished since I realized that this chapter was taking too long. I hope you enjoy this

* * *

After a long painful day of training, they ate their dinner and headed back to their rooms. They met up with each other before they entered their rooms. 

Link smiled and pointed to his new black tunic, "This is a black venom tunic. They said that it will improve my agility and defense. It looks cool too!" Link posed in front of them.

"Pichu," Aryl shouted as she ran towards them with a small glowing bell tied to the martyr's leash.

"There's no need for posing." Samus laughed. She looked at her black thief uniform, "My thief clothes are enchanted with wind and ghost property. Mewtwo said that it'll filter out physical damage since my defense is rather low."

Roy and Marth both moaned.

"We didn't get anything." Roy complained, "Stupid Kirby…"

Marth shrugged, "At least we might've gotten stronger. I'm going to hit the hay."

"Same," Link entered his room.

Samus yawned and entered her room.

Aryl ran into Marth's room. Roy followed Aryl in. Marth changed into his silk tunic. He plunged onto the bed face first and pushed his face against the fluffy pillow. Roy smiled as he looked at him. He changed into his silk tunic and silk pants and sat onto the bed. He ran his fingers gently over Marth's back. Suddenly, he jabbed them into Marth's ribs. Marth yelped and pulled away. He fell onto the ground. Roy laughed and lied down on the bed.

"That was worth it!" Roy laughed and smacked himself on the forehead, "That yelp was priceless! Do whatever you want with me, it was all worth it." Roy lost himself in laughter again.

Marth scowled at him as he climbed back onto the bed, "Do whatever I want eh?" He smiled sadistically as he crawled over to Roy.

Roy glanced at his smile, "What are you doing Marth?" He crept away from him, "Stay away!" He stuck his hands out at him but Marth pulled both of them away. Roy gasped as Marth planted a kiss on his forehead, "Marth…" He sighed gently.

Marth covered his cheek with butterfly kisses before he gently pushed his lips against Roy's. He suddenly pushed hard against Roy's lips which caused Roy to gasp. Marth let up and pulled the blanket over his body. He tucked Roy in and turned off the light. He turned over so his back faced Roy, "Goodnight Roy,"

Roy rubbed his overly red face, "Marth…why did you do that?"

"You said whatever I want." Marth replied as he picked up Aryl from the ground. He let her sleep right in front of his face.

Roy wrapped an arm over Marth's chest and leaned against the back of his neck, "Goodnight Marth…"

Marth grabbed the arm around his chest, "Goodnight…"

Samus and Link stood outside the room watching them. They both held handfuls of candy.

"I was going to trade some of my chocolate candies for your fruit candies but…" Link coughed, "I think I've lost my appetite."

"I concur," Samus replied as they both headed back to their rooms.

* * *

Mewtwo stood in front of Kirby, "Please let me go with them," 

"No," Kirby replied, "They have enough strength to take down Azure. You don't have to look over them."

Mewtwo shook his head, "No, it's not that. Ganon and I fought Azure before. His guards were weak but Azure wiped us both out like we were amateur mages! He killed Ganon. We were strong yet he still beat us."

"They are strong enough." Kirby snapped back, "And if anyone should be going with them," Kirby took off his black coat, "It should be me."

"You don't understand!" Mewtwo shouted, "Azure is a very powerful transformation mage! Roy is naturally stronger but he is a berserk transformation mage. He can't control it long enough. They'll be massacred!"

Kirby chuckled, "You don't see it. Marth is of the Lowell line. All members of the Lowell line have magic in their blood. Marth can easily match up against Azure."

"That doesn't mean he knows how to harness his magic. Let me go with them." Mewtwo begged.

Kirby stared at him sternly, "I'll let you go with them." His face hardened more, "You must stay with them at all costs. You're only there to protect them. Don't go there just to avenge Ganon."

"Yes sir," Mewtwo bowed and ran off.

* * *

Marth inhaled deeply as the sweet scent of cinnamon filled his lungs. He looked up at his sleeping red-haired friend that seemed to be emitting that scent. He smiled and pulled up for a kiss. 

Roy's eyes suddenly snapped open. A gagging sound suddenly came from Roy as thick crimson blood flowed from his mouth. Marth gasped and jumped back, "Roy…"

Marth gasped in fear as he saw a sharp blade coming through Roy's chest. Marth suddenly found himself and Roy on the floor of a cold dungeon instead of sleeping on warm bed sheets. Azure cackled from behind Roy as he twisted the blade out of Roy. Marth held onto Roy's head gingerly, "Roy…"

Link rushed at Azure with his sword drawn. Samus followed with her dagger. Azure easily batted them away with his sword. He stared at Marth evilly, "You can't beat me."

A bright blue light broke out. When Marth opened his eyes, Azure lay on the ground lifeless. Jacqueline stood before him with a glowing bow and arrow.

Marth gasped quickly as he woke up. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Roy…" He felt tears building in his eyes.

Roy was already up and dressed for battle, "You were in a cold sweat. I decided not to wake you up." Roy kneeled on the bed so he could stare straight at Marth, "Are you crying?" He brushed the tears off his cheek, "What's the matter? Did you dream about your brother?"

Marth stood up, "It's nothing." He grabbed his armor and slipped it on. Aryl ran over with his rosary, "Thank you," He took it into his hands, "Aryl…" He wrapped the rosary around Aryl, "You should wear it."

Roy strapped his sword onto his belt. He fixed his hair in the mirror, "Let's go. They're probably waiting for us."

Marth picked up Aryl and his bow.

* * *

Link fixed the long black hat onto his head. He drew his sword and did a few practice swings, "I'll save you Zelda. I promise." He put his sword away and walked out. 

Samus looked at herself in the mirror. She touched the mirror, "Is this me?" She closed her eyes and remembered the times where she just sat around tiredly in her regular inn maid dress with a saddened look in her eyes. She examined herself in the mirror. She seemed stronger and braver. _I owe you Roy. You brought me to life again._ Samus grabbed her circlet. _I'll repay you…_ She pulled the cloak over her shoulder. _I'll bring Azure down! _

Mewtwo meditated by a growing blue flame, "I'll avenge you." He stood up, "You were my childhood best friend. I'll make sure Azure dies." A long black cloak shot into his hands. He wrapped it around himself and walked out.

Kirby met them all outside, "You'll all need to be in disguise both physically and mentally. Believe that you're who you say you are."

Samus took off her circlet and pulled the cloak over her whole body so the cloak covered her feet as well, "Okay,"

"You might need a little more than that." Kirby replied, "We have some spare cloaks and coats you can borrow."

Link picked up a forest green cloak. He rubbed some dirt on it to make the colour seem faded. He took off his long hat and stuck it into the cloak, "Do you have any water?" Kirby pointed to a nearby pond. Link stuck his fingers into the thick water and pulled back his hair with it.

Samus stuck her hand into some dirt and smeared it onto her face so she appeared tanner. She grabbed a few bandages and wrapped them around one of her eyes. She pulled her long blond hair in front of her face after that.

"What are you doing?" Marth asked.

"I was thinking we should pass ourselves off as mercenaries that just came from battle." Samus explained as she pulled her hood over her face.

"Good idea," Roy grabbed a ragged brown coat and tore off small pieces of it. He took off his fire headband and messed up his hair. He took a few bandages and rubbed dirt into them. He wrapped them around his arm and shoulder so it seemed to be broken. He let on sleeve hang loose so his "broken" arm hung on his chest.

Marth stuck his hand into the dirt and smeared it on his hair to make his hair a darker shade. He took his ragamuffin manteau and tied it tightly around his neck. He pulled the hood over his head and wrapped his eyes with bandages so he looked blind.

Link mixed red silt with the water from the pond. He created a viscous red liquid that resembled blood. They all took some of the red liquid and made scars on their body.

Mewtwo wrapped the cloak over his whole body so only one eye showed.

"I barely recognize you." Marth laughed as he pointed at Roy.

"Azure might be able to read you mind no matter how much you believe you're someone else. Stay far away from him or stay in a group of people."

Mewtwo tied a thin bit of twine onto Aryl's collar, "Aryl shall be your eyes Marth." Mewtwo gave the other end of the twine to Marth, "Aryl will have to be your eyes."

Ness came out, "Samus," He held out a pair of striped high heels, "We made these for you because out of all of them, you have the lowest magic potential. These high heels once belonged to a witch so they can enchant you with magic and absorb magic as well."

Samus took them, "Thanks," She slipped one of the high heels on. She gave the other one to Link, "You'll look like you have a limp. Make sure you hide it behind your cloak though,"

Link struggled to get the high heel shoe on. He placed his boot in his bag, "These are oddly uncomfortable."

Mewtwo looked out at the rising sun, "We should get going."

"Good luck on your journeys." Kirby muttered as he waved to them. He turned around and walked into his tent. He stared at them through the flap as they walked away. Even though everything was looking well for them, deep down Kirby knew; Mewtwo will never return.

Marth held his arms in front of him and walked shakily, "Why did I have to be the blind one?"

"You're lucky." Link smirked, "High heels are killer."

"Just because you're not comfortable with them," Samus replied.

Mewtwo looked down at Aryl. _Pichu are known to be wild and untamable. What's with this one? _Mewtwo turned to Marth, "Marth, can you tell me more about Aryl?"

Marth held onto the leash tightly, "I found her at the inn. She was sleeping on me so I decided to adopt her. I wanted her to stay back at the assassin village but she refused to."

"Where did the name Aryl derive from?" Mewtwo asked.

"My sister Jacqueline used the name Aryl to disguise herself. She thought that I would hate her because she ran away from Azure." Marth explained.

"Why Aryl and not Jacqueline?" Mewtwo asked, "If these questions are too personal, you don't have to answer."

"It's okay." Marth replied, "Aryl is the name I knew my sister the most as."

"At least you didn't name it after your lover." Link laughed slightly.

"Yeah," Samus added, "Or we'd have two Roys."

Roy's face immediately reddened, "We're not lovers!"

"Sure you aren't," Samus replied with a smirk.

Mewtwo laughed, "I read your minds. You two are in love." Marth's face reddened at that.

"Hey," Marth interrupted, "How come you couldn't just read my mind and figure out why I named her Aryl?"

Mewtwo stroked his chin, "I felt a very strong barrier stopping my telepathic skills. You are too connected with Aryl and that repelled my telepathy." Mewtwo stopped, "Oh! I must teach you something first before we go any further." Mewtwo summoned his usual purple aura, "Since Azure is a mage, he has certain weak points all over his body. They're called energy points and there are 360 of them on a human body. If you stab an energy point, you can halt the flow of magic. The points above the heart and on the forehead are critical points which will deal major damage to the point that they might die. I'll input the information into your head." The purple aura entered their bodies.

"Wow," Link felt his head, "Why didn't I have this when I had to go to school?"

Marth whipped his head around, "What happened?"

"Nothing Marth," Link replied, "We're going to beat Azure! When this is over; Zelda and I are going to build our own breakfast and bed hotel!"

Samus laughed, "What's with that?"

"Zelda and I made a promise that we'll open our own hotel when we make enough money. We were only a little away so I devoted my hunting life to getting money for her." Link glanced at his hands, "I've hunted so many. I'll find her." His face sobered.

Samus smiled and looked at the ground, "I wanted to be a thief mentor. I couldn't because my family was too poor and thief mentors don't get a lot of money. I don't have any family left and the thief guild is in Altea. Azure took everything from me…"

Roy shook his head, "We'll beat him. You'll fulfill your dream." A rare smiled flashed on Roy's face, "As long as you keep sight of your light, you'll reach your destination someday. My swordsman mentor taught me that. He's gone now…"

Roy's words floated around Mewtwo's head, "You're wrong…" Mewtwo murmured in a barely audible whisper.

"Mewtwo?" Marth murmured.

"My companion and I went to fight Azure. We were beaten badly. I managed to escape but my friend didn't. I don't know what happened to him…" Mewtwo winced at his words, "I must kill Azure."

Marth nodded, "We will. We'll stop him."

Link smiled and punched his fist into the air, "I'm sure we'll beat him." He turned to them, "Who's with me?"

They all punched their fists into the air, "Azure doesn't stand a chance against us!"

"Pichu!"

* * *

Gotta get back to work. I'll try and fit in another chapter soon. Please R & R 


	11. The opening act

AAAGGGHH! Sorry this took so long! I had a helluva lotta projects and schoolwork. I'm gonna try to upload as frequently as I can now. Okay, first of all, "crusader" is a job in Ragnarok just to tell you in advance. I gotta work on something else quickly so I'll just get to the story :P

* * *

"Okay," Mewtwo broke the odd silence, "We have to pick identities. We can probably gain more trust if we have names."

Marth nodded, "I agree. I'll be a battle mage that lost my eyes in battle but I can still see due to my magic. My name will be…Max."

"I'll be a support mage that was wounded in battle. My name will be…uh…Amy?"

"Roy and I shall be warriors." Link replied, "I'll be Xavier."

"I'll be James. It'll explain our weapons." Roy added.

Mewtwo nodded, "I'll be a survivor of a village that was destroyed in the war. The excuse for my cloak is that my body was burned and charred badly so I can't reveal it or else it will hurt me." He turned to Marth, "You should be a mute. They might recognize the voice of a prince." Marth nodded in reply.

Soon, the gates of Altea were visible to them. A fox guard and a bird-like guard stood outside guarding the gats, "State your name and status." The bird guard boomed.

"We are mercenaries looking for a job." Samus explained, "I'm Amy, a support priest. That is Max, our mage. He was blinded in battle and he's mute but he's more than capable of doing work. Those two are warriors. The short one is James and the tall one is Xavier. The cloaked one is a survivor from a destroyed village. His name is Oliver. He can't remove the cloak because his body was so charred that it will hurt him if he is exposed to open air."

The bird guards stroked his chin and turned to the fox guard, "Fox…" The fox guard oddly known as 'fox' nodded, "You'll report to Mario for your jobs."

They walked past the gate. Everything around them seemed normal at first glance but they soon noticed the lack of people out on the streets.

"Mario…" Marth whispered, "Mario was a royal judge in this land. Why did Azure demote him? He was the one who sentenced me…half-heartedly I guess."

Roy turned to him, "Quiet," Roy turned back to the road, "You're supposed to be mute."

They were all led into a small underground tunnel that led to a damp, dirt-ridden cot. One wooden table stood in the middle of the cot with papers stacked high and only a melting candle that hung from the ceiling lit the room. A short man with a rather tired face and a graying brown mustache sat by the table writing.

"We're here to apply for a job. Preferably some place away from the sun," Link started, "We'll work for minimum wage and long hours. We don't care. We just need the job."

Samus nudged Link in the shoulder, "Don't blow it."

Mario looked up at them. His face was covered in tired wrinkles, "I'll send you to the silk makers. It's away from the sun but you'll have the heat to work with."

Marth looked at Mario, "Mario…" Marth pulled the bandages off his eyes and onto his forehead, "It's me."

Mario's eyes bulged form their sockets. He looked as if he was going to cry from happiness, "Your highness, it really is you." Mario smiled. His tired expression seemed to fade away, "I'll make sure all of you are well fed. The rations Azure will give you won't be enough to sustain your strength. I'll give you mine."

"No," Marth replied, "We won't be staying like this for long."

Mario nodded, "I'll show you to a room. You can prepare everything you need there." Mario led them all to a rather small room, "It isn't very big but you'll be able to prepare any equipment you need."

Roy nodded, "Thank you," He turned to the others, "Let's go to the silk makers. We'll look less suspicious if we plan while we work."

Mewtwo nodded in agreement, "Right."

Roy, Mewtwo, and Link headed down the corridor to the silk makers. Samus turned to Mario, "Here," She gave him a chocolate cookie, "It represents good health." She ran after the others.

Marth looked at Mario, "Can you tell me about Jacqueline?"

"You finally remember your sister." Mario chuckled gently, "She was so young when she was forced into exile. Azure manipulated your father to do so."

Marth looked at the ground, "Azure said he exiled her because she was first in the line for the crown. Then I was exiled because I was next." Marth turned around to walk away.

"No, that's not it." Mario stopped Marth in his tracks, "Your father never mastered magic. Azure learned to manipulate small pockets of magic when he was around ten but Jacqueline already mastered it when she was four. Azure got her exiled…because he feared she would beat him. He thought that he could beat you with ease and become the king but he realized that you and Jacqueline were twins so you probably hold the same potential within you. He knew you were mentally weaker than Jacqueline so he left you alone. After you grew older, he realized you were a threat because of your status so he found a way to frame you."

Marth held onto Aryl tightly, "I promise I'll save you from these pits and restore your former status." With that, Marth ran off. Aryl jumped down from his arms and ran after him.

Mario smiled, "You'll be a great king some day." He stared at Aryl. She gave off a strong aura, "What?"

Mewtwo led them all to a damp, hot factory where long rolls of silk were being steamed and washed in grayish water. Many people who seemed to be tired and starved stood by the silks working. Their hands were dyed in many colours from the silk. Roy grimaced at what he saw.

"Whoa…" Roy murmured, "This place is a dump."

Marth ran in after them. He stopped and looked at the pathetic excuse for a factory, "Whoa…this place is a dump."

"Exactly what Roy thought," Link replied to them as he pulled on his trademark hat, "Let's get to work. We'll look less suspicious that way."

Samus rolled up her sleeves, "We're reaching Azure one step at a time. Let's get to work."

* * *

After a long day's work, the same man wearing the visor named Falcon that exiled Marth appeared. Marth turned his head away immediately, "Everyone line up! You've been selected by Azure to be sent immediately to the harems."

Roy watched the people line up, "He picks slaves for his harem. How twisted is your brother?"

Marth watched the people in disgust, "He likes people who've suffered. Who would suffer more than slaves?" Marth entered the lineup.

Mewtwo shrugged, "He has a point." He signaled to them and they joined the lineup.

Link fastened his hat, "I hope Zelda is safe."

* * *

The room they entered was painted a dark indigo that faded into a light turquoise. A few plush chairs were put by the walls next to a few mirrors. The room was big enough for everyone to have their own amount of space but most of them stayed cluttered near the doorway.

Samus scoffed in disgust, "This is completely disgusting. Have you ever done anything like this Marth?"

"No," Marth replied quickly. He saw a few men in the crowd, "I'm not even sure what gender my brother preferred."

"If he's like you…" Link interrupted silently.

Roy knocked off Link's hat, "Watch it…"

Link leaned down to grab the hat. His eyes caught sight of a crying blond girl wearing rags. His eyes widened and he fastened his hat, "Zelda…" He gasped before he ran to her. His arms came around her, "I thought you were dead."

Zelda turned to him, "Link…" She cried onto his shoulder, "Where have you been? I can't go with him anymore."

"Do you mean Azure?" Link replied. His eyes widened in realization and he pulled back to look at her directly, "He's taken you in?" Zelda nodded softly, "That bastard!" He helped her onto a chair, "Stay hidden; my friends are here and we're going to kill him. I'll make him pay."

Marth looked over at the ones that were lying in the corners. They were completely beaten by the work and food, "So much pain…" He pulled the bandages over his eyes again, ""Stopping him isn't just for our own dreams; it's for the hope of everyone in this city."

"Right," They all replied.

"If any of us is chosen," Samus looked around, "We have to stay right outside the room so we're ready for battle."

A figure wearing black sunglasses and a pirate bandana over the back of his hair started walking over to Link. His hair wastied into a long ponytail. The figure wore a crusader suit but he had a black and red cape around his body.

"Hey," The voice whispered to Link, "Over here Link,"

Link looked at the boy, "How do you know my name?"

"Alright!" Falcon shouted as he walked in, "His majesty is coming! Make yourselves presentable,"

* * *

Now I hafta get back to work. Please R & R 


	12. Wire frame

I finished this one quickly so there might be a few mistakes in it. As usual, there are a few "skills" that are mentioned in this chapter that are from Ragnarok. Mr. Game-and-watch is mentioned in this just to tell you before hand.

* * *

Azure slowly walked into the room. He wore his usual regal colours, blue and silver, with an additional black cape. His face hadn't changed at all except for the tiara placed daintily at the top of his head. The slaves immediately shouted and ran to him. 

"This is disgusting." Mewtwo hissed.

"Well…" Samus murmured, "This is slightly disturbing."

Link watched the boy who had just talked to him walk towards Azure. He stuck his foot out abruptly and tripped Azure. He fell to the floor with a clutter. Gentle laughter could be heard around the room. He hissed and turned to the boy.

"Who dares trip your highness?" Falcon barked as he pushed past the slaves.

The boy turned to him, "Me,"

Azure stood up and firmly grabbed his shoulder, "Do you want me to make your life a living hell?"

"Sorry, I'm not looking for a personal relationship with you." The boy replied mockingly. He slapped off the hand.

Falcon pulled the boy back, "You're coming to the dungeon." Several flat black figures pulled at the boy, "Bring him down to the dungeon general game-and-watch."

The boy turned to Link and took off his sunglasses. He then turned to Roy and Marth.

"Young Link…" Roy gasped.

"Who's Young Link?" Samus asked.

"He's a friend we met before we came to Prontera. He left earlier." Marth answered.

Link pulled Zelda to her knees, "Stay behind the crowd," Link stood up slightly so he was still at least a head shorter than the person next to him, "You'll be safe like that." He ran out of the crowd.

Mewtwo watched Azure approach, "I'll try to counter any telepathy he's using." He stepped into a small crowd of people.

Aryl hissed as Azure approached. Marth looked at her, "Quiet…" He whispered softly in a tone completely silent to humans. Aryl obeyed and sat down.

Azure gasped when he looked at Marth. He stopped in front of him, "State your name and status."

"He's a mute." Samus replied, "His name is Max. He used to be a battle mage."

Link ran towards him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Azure standing in front of Marth. Link immediately dove into the crowd of people.

Mewtwo concentrated and started replacing their memories with fake memories and fake lives.

Azure turned to Roy. His eyes pierced into his but Roy kept his ground and stared right back. Azure then looked at Aryl. It was as if everyone in the room was just killed except for Azure and Aryl. Azure shook unknowingly before he turned back to Marth, "You shall accompany me tonight."

Link watched from afar, "What the…"

He placed an arm around Marth and brought his head to his chest, "It is really too bad that you're blind. Prepare him for my chambers tonight," Azure walked into a room with a fancy door frame.

Link smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Wound him…badly." He smiled evilly, "Remember to leave some for us to kill."

"Marth," Roy muttered, "Did he notice you?"

Marth shook his head in confusion, "I couldn't see him. I couldn't tell."

"I am sure I blocked any telepathy he could've used." Mewtwo added, "We'll be outside the door if you need us."

Marth picked up Aryl, "Okay…"

* * *

Azure chuckled to himself in the room. He sat on the bed with his hand on his forehead. He was caught in a fit of laughter, "This is good." He looked up at the door with an inhuman look on his face, "This is very good." His gentle chuckles soon evolved into a menacing laughter, "I'm going to kill you brother, and then I'll kill your friends." He looked up through his hair with one evil eye, "Then I'll kill you again."

* * *

A few minutes passed before Azure came back out. He looked at Marth, "You," He took his arm, "Come in,"

Samus caught a glance of Azure's face before he pulled Marth in. He turned to Roy, "Azure knows about Marth!"

Azure threw Marth onto the bed with enough force to knock the wind out of his lungs. He pulled off the bandages over his eyes and kicked away Aryl, "Nice try Marth…" Azure moved quicker than Marth could see. His wrists and ankles were tied up tightly. Azure drew his sword and pointed it at Marth's body, "You should've just stayed away from home."

Roy bashed through the door with his sword. Samus followed and sliced at Azure. He blocked with the sword and caught her daggers, "Roy and Samus," He smiled, "I thought I saw you two before."

"Stay away from him," Roy hissed.

"I would've never seen it. You two are in love." Azure smiled, "We should've exiled you two in different crates." He snapped his fingers.

The flat black soldiers suddenly pumped a black smoke into the air. Samus and Roy fell to the ground in weakness. Samus stared at her hand, "I can't feel my body…"

"Bring them to the dungeon," Azure snapped. He turned to Marth, "I'll make your life hell all over again." Azure suddenly lifted his hand and grabbed the arrow that was shot at his head, "Who are you?"

Mewtwo took off his black cloak. Link held up his bow and arrow. Azure smiled, "I should've known. Only your magic could block out my telepathy."

"Don't you dare move," Mewtwo hissed in return.

Azure pointed his sword at Marth's left cheek.

"Don't do anything," Link replied as he aimed his arrow at him.

"Or it'll be the last thing you'll ever do." Mewtwo finished as a black aura formed around his hands.

"Have you already found a new companion? I sense no magic in this one. Is he an apprentice?" Azure traced the sword around Marth's cheek. Marth winced as thin, bloody, cuts lined his face.

The same black smoke filled the air again. Link felt his body numb and fell to the ground. The flat black sprite-like soldiers carried him away. Mewtwo hissed and continued to stare down Azure.

Azure chuckled evilly, "This smoke is much too weak for someone as strong as you." He lifted his hand, "How about we settle this on the battlefield? I'll reunite you with your dead friend. Come on,"

Mewtwo lowered his hand, "Challenge accepted," Mewtwo disappeared in a wisp of blue smoke.

"No," Marth gasped, "What did you do to him?"

Azure pulled him up by his hair, "All in good time," He pulled Marth to his feet, "Let's see how your friends are doing."

* * *

Link slowly woke up as he got onto his elbows, "Roy…Samus…" He coughed hard before he got onto his feet, "Are you okay?"

Roy slowly got up, "What's in this room?"

Samus held up a dagger. It slowly dyed black, "Poison," The skin on her fingers began to feel like rust, "Damn it…"

Azure pushed Marth's head against the bar, "Watch the poison eat away at their bodies. You can't do anything about it."

"Please stop this…" Marth whispered, "I'm begging you. I'll do anything."

"You won't have to!" A voice shouted, "Holy cross!" A quickly executed double slash shot at Azure.

The illusion of Azure faded away into just a wire frame human. The wire frame human clung onto Marth tightly in its hands. It turned away from Young Link and fled.

"I'll get you out." Young Link stabbed his sword into the ground, "Magnum break!" An explosive fire broke through the metal bars.

Roy picked up his sword and sprinted down the corridor, "Marth!" Samus ran after him.

Young Link stopped Link, "Get all the slaves out of the castle. Who knows what they'll do to them." Young Link looked at him with a serious expression, "Zelda might be killed because she was seen talking to you."

Link ran towards the staircase. He stopped, "Please do what I can't." Young Link turned to him, "Protect my friends for me."

Young Link smiled, "I promise." He ran down the corridor.

Roy and Samus were soon accompanied by Young Link, "The older me has something to do."

"Great time for a coffee break," Samus sneered, "We can't let it get away."

Roy scoffed, "It runs fast for a wire frame.

They all soon entered a chamber where fire lit the edges. A giant gorilla wearing a red tie stormed through a wire frame door. The bird and fox guard that they had met before held onto a chain that kept the gorilla down.

"That doesn't look too hard." Young Link snickered as he drew his sword.

"Nice to see you all again," Peach hissed as she appeared from a wire frame door.

Falcon appeared behind her, "You don't stand a chance against all of us."

The wire frame human that held onto Marth ran through a wire frame passage. Samus watched it run, "Young Link, you have to go after it. We can handle these guys."

Young Link ran out in front of him, "No way," He drew his sword and the shield on his back, "I'll handle them. You two should go ahead and fight Azure." Young Link smiled at them with the same reminiscent of the smile Link had gave them when he saved them from Peach's castle, "Trust me,"

Roy nodded, "Let's go Samus!" Samus followed him as they rolled through the small shrinking wire frame hole.

Young Link stared at his adversaries, "Five against one," He smiled, "The odds are still in my favor."

* * *

Samus looked at the corridors, "Everything is changing. It's all made of a wire frame!"

Roy looked up at the wire frame human, "Come on!" A hole appeared on the ground. The wire frame human jumped in with Marth, "Shit! Damn it," The hole closed up before he could get to it.

There was a rumbling in Roy's armor. Aryl jumped out from his armor, "I didn't know she stowed away in my armor."

"Pichu," Aryl shouted as she ran down the corridor swiftly.

"She knows where Marth is! She can sniff him out!" Samus muttered as they both ran to follow him.

Roy looked out the windows, "Rain," Rain fell from the sky and lightning flashed through the sky, "Marth said he was afraid of lightning."

Samus gasped and pulled Aryl back, "The wire frame humans." A huge army of them appeared in front of them, "Oh crap,"

Roy drew his sword, "We have to fight." Samus blocked him.

"Marth might not have much time. We don't even know where Mew-two is. If we both run, they'll follow us and find Marth." Samus smiled to him, "Go find your prince, lover boy,"

Roy smirked and ran past the wire frame humans with Aryl in his arms. He let Aryl lead the way for him. The wire frame humans ran after him. Samus jumped in front of them.

Samus held up her daggers, "You're not coming through here!"

Roy looked at Aryl, "She seems so determined to save him." The light from the lightning flashed in through the windows.

For that split second with the light, Roy saw a hunter girl running instead of Aryl.

* * *

The red haired man that gave Marth the Ragamuffin manteau looked out to the sky, "It has begun." He grabbed his cloak and walked out.

* * *

Link was outside treating to Zelda's wounds, "I hope those guys are doing well."

Zelda looked up at the sky, "This rain is…irregular. It doesn't rain this time of year."

* * *

Kirby and Bowser looked outside as Ness brought the people into the tents to shield from the rain.

"I wish them the best of luck. I wish I could've gone." Bowser muttered.

"Azure is strong." Kirby muttered silently, "There really is no telling how this can tip."

* * *

Please R & R and...have you figured out Mewtwo's partner yet? 


	13. Battle Royale

This took longer than I thought it would. I should be done this fic in a few chapters or so. Okay, first off, there are monsters mentioned in this that are from Ragnarok. There are also items and skills mentioned in here that are related to Ragnarok. I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Marth found himself on the roof of the tallest tower of the castle. Rain poured down from the thundering sky as lightning cracked through the air. Marth realized that he had become untied and cupped his hands over his ears. 

"Agh!" Mewtwo shouted as he was thrown across the tower with black sparks flying from his body. He hit the border of the tower with such force that he swore his bones had broken.

Azure stood before him with a glowing orb of red and black lightning, "You never stood a chance against me. Will alone can not hurt me."

Mewtwo got up. His body was completely battered and the aura floating around his body dissipated, "I can't sustain my magic armor." He fell to his knee, "Damn,"

Azure chuckled and relinquished his electric orb, "I have no need to kill you. The reason you came back here was for me to kill you and reunite you with your companion. I'll keep you alive for now and keep you away from your companion."

Mewtwo coughed, "I came for revenge!" He charged up his shadow energy, "Shadow ball!" He fired a giant shadow ball at Azure.

Azure smiled and caught it in his hand, "This is pathetic." He looked at Mewtwo fiercely, "Is that the final strike of a dying man?" He mixed it with his own magic and fired it at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo was thrown off the tower. He made no attempt to recover from the blast. Marth lunged at the edge of the tower, "Mewtwo! Hang on!" He tried to reach Mewtwo with his hand. Marth screamed as he felt something burn at his body.

Azure pulled him back and threw him to the floor. He looked at the raging storm in the sky, "This is my type of weather. Your Ragamuffin manteau does nothing if the person wearing it is saddened." He shot his lightning at Marth.

Marth screamed in pain. He closed his eyes and opened his mind into a void of oblivion. He felt his heart beating and that was all he felt. _Why is it always like this? My brother always wins. It has never changed._ Marth cried in his mind. _It is always the same. He'll always do this to me._ His thoughts raced through his head. _He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me through this. I've failed my land, my friends. I've let down Roy. I wanted to be with him. My sister…oh god…Aryl…_ Marth's mind stopped after he mentioned Aryl. _Why did I say that? Jacqueline…_

"Let go of my brother!" A female voice shouted into the air.

Marth looked up to see Roy and Aryl standing by the door. Marth stared straight at Aryl. He swore he saw Jacqueline standing in its place. Lightning flashed through the air. Everything suddenly blanked out into white. Marth's eyes widened as he looked at the huntress that stood before him, "It really is you."

"If you hurt Marth," Roy's eyes flared with fire, "I'll kill you." He held onto his sword tightly.

Azure stood up, "General Roy," He walked towards him, "You're a fine gentleman as well. You're a transformation mage as well."

"I'll fry you if you don't let him go." Roy hissed.

Azure stood up and kicked Marth onto his stomach, "Are you planning to do battle with me?"

Roy looked at Marth, "What did you do to him?"

Azure held up his hand. An aura emitted from it, "I wanted to try out a few new spells on him."

Horns started forming on Roy's head. Roy snarled as fangs slowly grew from his teeth. His hair once again became bright blond as his face began to pale. Black talons formed on his fingers while red marks grew on Roy's body. His eyes became a striking crimson, "I will KILL YOU!"

"Roy," Marth panted, "Don't lose control."

Azure smiled menacingly, "You want to fight me." He created another red orb but it gave off a less fierce glow, "You don't stand a chance against me!" He stuck the orb into his body. His body imploded with black ink and the Evil Snake Lord appeared in its place, "I'll send you where your mage friend is."

"If that's true," A powerful voice boomed, "Heaven isn't where they're going." The same red haired man that gave Marth the Ragamuffin manteau stood before them with Mewtwo on his shoulder, "I can't hide anymore."

"Who are you?" Roy asked.

Azure hissed, "Ganon…"

* * *

_Mew-two was thrown off the building. Mew-two kept his eyes closed, "I failed to avenge you." His body just kept plummeting, "I don't deserve to live. We'll spar together in the afterlife."_

"_No we're not," Something caught him before he fell; "I've been hiding too long. I won't let my friend down again."_

_Mew-two looked up before he lost consciousness, "Ganon…"

* * *

_

Ganon placed Mewtwo onto the ground, "When we fought you the first time, I was terrified by your power. You know how to manipulate fear as a weapon. I hid in fear and everyone else thought I was dead. I am sorry I deceived you." He turned to Mewtwo, "I am sorry." He stared straight at Azure, "I can't beat you alone but with help I can." He looked at Marth, "I gave you the manteau because I thought you could handle it. Stand up against him!"

A puddle of black ink appeared in front of them. Azure rose from the ink, "You couldn't beat me then and you can't beat me now!"

* * *

Young Link slashed at the fox and bird guard. He lifted his shield to protect himself from the fire coming from Falcon and Peach. 

"Bash," He slashed down hard on the guards.

They both did a quick attack and evaded his blow. Young Link was pushed back by their quick attack. The giant gorilla slammed down on him with his fists. Young Link jumped away but the shock pushed him down.

"Falcon…" Young Link heard Falcon load his attack. He jumped out of the way and held up his shield, "Punch!"

A flame explosion fired at Young Link. Falcon was suddenly pushed back in flames that were similar to his own.

"Reflect shield," Young Link shouted as he held up his shield, "Stay down already!"

Falcon got up and ran at him. Young Link lifted his sword, "You forced my hand." He raised the sword in the air, "Bash," He slammed it down on Falcon's head.

His helmet broke and blood leaked from the top of his head. His body fell into the flames at the bottom of the pit.

Young Link lifted his shield, "Who's next?" He took his sword and lifted it in the air.

* * *

Samus sliced at the wire frame human, "They are counting on me. I can't let them down." A wire frame human lifted a huge energy spark. It hurled the spark at Samus. 

She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Her high heels started to glow, "Magic defense and magic attack," She lifted her hands. A faint glow came from them, "Go to hell!" She shot a spark at the wire frame humans. They were all shot back by the blast. She grabbed her dagger, "I won't let Marth and Roy down!" She rushed at them with her dagger, "Envenom!" The wire frame humans suddenly withered away into the air.

* * *

Azure in his evil snake lord form rushed at Roy. A demonic roar emitted from Roy as he slashed Azure back with his sword. The sword warped into a long red scythe and his body continued to grow bigger. 

"Hah!" A purple aura shot from Ganon's fist.

Ink shot from the ground and blocked Ganon's attack. Azure sent Taoist hermits at him to counter his move. Ganon fought them off.

"Pichu," Aryl ran to Marth with the bow in her mouth. Marth took the bow.

"Thank you," Marth grabbed an arrow and fired it at Azure.

Azure stepped back to avoid the arrow. He growled as he watched his three adversaries. He smiled and turned to the city, "How can you get your land back if there is none?" His army of Taoist hermits and evil nymphs rampaged through the city. General Game-and-watch led his black sprite-like army into the city.

"Oh no," Marth gasped. He climbed over to the edge of the tower, "I'll go—"

"No," Mewtwo slowly got up, "You and Roy should stay here. You must defeat him. I'll handle it."

Ganon nodded, "I'll go with you. I missed the good old times we had training." Ganon and Mewtwo stepped to the edge, "Good luck to both of you." Ganon smiled, "You'll need it." They both jumped down.

Roy slashed at Azure, "I'll make you pay for hurting Marth!" He spat as he swung his scythe around heavily.

Marth lifted his bow and arrow. He aimed at the evil snake lord's head, "Alright," He suddenly stopped when he glanced at Aryl. He remembered when Jacqueline fought the evil snake lord, "That's right…"

* * *

Young Link lifted his sword in the air, "Bring it on," He summoned his power, "Holy cross!" He sliced a cross into the air. The slices clashed against Peach. 

She jumped back and held the wound on her stomach, "You'll pay for that." She lifted a long, fire-enchanted whip. She whipped at him quickly.

Young Link dodged it and jumped in front of the giant gorilla, "You're all in position for my greatest attack." He stabbed his sword into the ground, "Grand cross!" A cross appeared on the ground. Strong white light emitted from it.

The guards screamed as a powerful force seemed to rip through their bodies. The gorilla bellowed loudly and Peach screamed in pain.

Young Link stopped the grand cross. The attack was a double-edged sword that hurt him as well, "I did it." He fell to his knees and used his sword for support, "I won." He panted hard.

A giant howl came from behind him as the ground below him was smashed to pieces. Young Link jumped away from the attack but he was still damaged.

"I can't fight him." Young Link coughed. The gorilla approached him with its fists rolled up. He slowly stood up, "They saved me. I'll defeat you…even if it takes away my life!" He stabbed his sword into the ground, "Grand cross,"

* * *

Ganon and Mew-two did a good job at keeping the monsters back but they were both losing strength. 

"Damn it," Mew-two shouted, "We can't hold them forever."

A small villager girl was running away. She tripped on the ground and saw an evil nymph waiting to strike. She screamed.

"PK thunder," Ness fired a lightning jet at the evil nymph.

Bowser and Kirby nodded to Ganon, "Long time no see," Bowser ran into battle, "Let's show these guys what the black venom assassins are made of!"

A rain of fireballs shot down the monsters. Mario smiled as he held up his flaming hands, "I'll help you here. I'll bring rightful justice back into the city!"

* * *

Roy roared at Azure, "Die!" He slashed at him repeatedly. 

Azure blocked most of it with his black ink, "You have absolutely no control over your inner monster. It gets angry when you get angry but you have no control over it. Blind rage can not defeat me. Azure summoned a wave of black ink. He shoved Roy back with the ink. He appeared behind Marth, "Let's see who you really are." Azure hissed as he trapped Marth in his coils.

Marth gasped for air. The wind was completely knocked out of him as he felt a sharp jolt on his stomach, "Roy…" He cried breathlessly.

Aryl bit the flesh of the snake. Azure looked at it, "Pathetic," He batted it away with the ink.

Roy looked over at Azure, "Let him go!" His body suddenly grew substantially. The monster that took Roy's place ripped through the armor he wore. It roared demonically as he slashed at Azure's side.

"Roy…" Marth gasped in fear.

The rain that poured onto the tower caused Roy's fire attacks to weaken.

* * *

Samus ran up to the tower. _I hope I'm not too late, _"Roy! I defeated all of—" She stopped and looked at the monster, "B-Baphomet…" She saw Marth caught in the coils of the snake, "Is that Roy?" 

Roy and Azure faced off against each other with Marth still in his coils.

"Pichu," Aryl ran over to Samus.

"Aryl?" Samus picked up Aryl.

"Please lend me your body," A gentle female voice muttered. Samus accepted the light that appeared in front of her. She slowly lost her consciousness as a pleasant warmth entered her mind.

Azure laughed, "Your precious prince will suffocate in my coils! Give it up Roy,"

Roy continued to slash at him.

"We meet again Azure." A female voice boomed.

Marth glanced over to Samus, "Her," His eyes widened with realization, "No," His breath stopped in his throat, "Jacqueline,"

Samus's body had completely warped into Jacqueline.

Azure smiled evilly, "I knew it was you. I read your mind at the harem and that's how I figured out Marth." Azure summoned more magic, "You entered the thief girl. What are you planning to do?"

* * *

This is definitely that chapter with the most action. For reference, baphomet is a monster in Ragnarok for people who thought it might've been somthing else sinceitis a "monster" in real life.Please R & R 


	14. The final wave

I should be able to finish thisfanfic today. I don't think there's as much action as the last chapter but this one was fun to type up. There's more obvious shonen-ai in this chapter just to pre-warn you. There areconfusing parts in the chapter that you might not get unless you clearly remember the chapters before. This isnt the last chapter just to say somthing ahead of time.

EDIT: I accidentally wrote "gaimen" instead of Azure in one part. I guess Fubuki no Kaen was in my mind when i was typing this. :P. Thanks for pointing out the mistake El Nino1. Please tell me if I accidentally wrote "Gaimen" instead of "Azure" in any parts.I'm pretty sure I might've.

* * *

Aryl was no where to be seen. 

The rosary was strung around Jacqueline's wrist tightly, "The day you exiled me…" Jacqueline muttered, "I wanted to kill you. You shipped me away just so you could maintain power. You tormented my brother." The lightning flashed through the sky.

Azure laughed and turned to her, "What can you do to me?"

Jacqueline lifted her hands, "I don't have much to do in the afterlife." She summoned a lightning bolt, "Training is about it." The lightning bolt that appeared in her hands became a glowing bow. She lifted it and pulled the string back, "Go!" She shot her arrows at him. Lightning built up around the arrows until they were streaks of lightning.

Azure was pushed back even though he blocked most of her shots with a shield of black ink, "Damn this," His grip tightened around Marth, "I grow tired of this."

Jacqueline summoned her magic and rained giant bolts of lightning from the sky.

Azure's grip tightened around Marth. Roy immediately came hammering down on him with his scythe when his attention was diverted to Jacqueline. Azure smiled as he looked straight at Roy, "You want Marth all to yourself. Right Jacqueline?"

"I will protect him no matter what. He is my brother." Jacqueline murmured.

Azure turned to Roy with an evil glare, "You love Marth but as long as Jacqueline lives…you'll never have him to yourself. Do you want him?"

Roy's eyes shone with fires of rage and jealousy. Azure grinned wickedly as he manipulated Roy's weak and corrupted mind. He turned to Jacqueline and walked towards her.

Marth looked out from the ink, "Roy…Stop it Roy." His eyes widened, "No!"

Jacqueline's body was cut from her left collar bone to her right hip. The spirit of Jacqueline began to fade, "Why couldn't you see Azure's deception?" Her spirit felt light, "Please…save…Marth…" A bright light filled the air as Jacqueline's spirit faded away from Samus.

The wound that was given to Jacqueline was reduced to a non-fatal scar on Samus.

Marth screamed in anguish, "Why couldn't you have been stronger Roy?" His mind filled with rage and sorrow, "Why…" Tears built in his eyes.

Roy looked at Marth. His cries of anguish burned into his heart. Roy felt the pains of Marth's words as he turned to face Azure, "I will kill you no matter what…" Roy lifted the scythe and lunged at Azure.

Azure smiled, "Now that she's out of the way," He threw Marth off the building.

"M…Marth!" Roy shouted.

Marth screamed as he fell of the building.

"Brother," A voice called to him.

The place where he buried Jacqueline's body appeared around him. The sword that was stabbed into the ground was in front of him. The silver arrow on the sword glittered radiantly. The fading image of Jacqueline appeared in front of him, "Brother," She reached out to both his hands, "I love you. I'll protect you no matter what." She blinked and the forest vanished before his eyes.

Marth started to wake up. He gasped as he saw the rosary wrung around his wrist and hung on a silver arrow that was shot right into the wall. Marth immediately recognized the silver arrow as the arrow that Jacqueline had put in the sword to defeat Azure the first time. Marth grabbed the ledge of the wall and pulled himself back up.

"You protected me." He looked up at Azure, "Now I'll kill him."

Roy slashed Azure to the edge of the tower. His human mind began to return with every slice, "You made me kill her!" He slashed again, "You bastard!"

Azure blocked his attacks with the black ink, "Why are you blaming me? I didn't control you. Your blind rage forced you to do that." Azure caught Roy in the black ink and constricted him tightly, "You'll join Marth and Jacqueline in hell." A dark smile curled on his lips.

Samus slowly woke up. She saw Aryl's dead body right next to her, "You were his sister," She bowed Aryl slowly, "I hope I was good enough for you." She slowly stood up, "I have to…help…because I won't give up." She held up the only dagger she had left, "Please give me enough strength." She saw faint images of her father in her mind.

_"I'm proud of you, daughter…"_

"Father…" Samus threw the dagger at Azure, "Thank you." The dagger glowed as it shot at Azure.

The smile on Azure's face warped into a pained snarl as the dagger dug into his body. The illuminating light that entered his body burned his darkened spirit to the core. Roy stepped away from the edge as it happened.

* * *

Young Link used his grand cross on the gorilla and defeated it but the grand cross attack had damaged his body badly. His body was breaking and he spat out blood. He was on his hands and knees. 

"I did a good job." He smiled faintly, "I surpassed my other self." He felt tears escaping his eyes, "Now I'm going to…" He closed his eyes and fell to his side, "I'm going to rest."

Link felt a horrible pain at the pit of his stomach, "Y…young Link!" He glanced around and felt tears build up in his eyes, "Young Link!" The tears flew from his eyes, "No,"

Zelda touched his face, "We'll find him. He can't be dead."

"It's my fault." Link cried, "I left him there."

"It's not your fault." Zelda whispered gently. She enchanted him with a magic spell.

Link looked up at the tower with anger in his eyes, "Azure," He took his bow and grabbed an arrow, "You're going to pay for killing him!" He fired the arrow at the tower where Azure stood.

The arrow glittered with colours from Zelda's enchantment.

* * *

"AGH," Azure screamed as the magical arrow stabbed into him. 

Marth held up the silver arrow in his bow, "Go to hell…where you belong and you'll never be near my sister." He fired the arrow at Azure.

Azure screamed in pain as the silver arrow destroyed his body.

Marth climbed onto the tower. He ran towards Roy, "Are you okay?"

Roy clutched his head. He tried to revert back to his human form but it failed. He looked up at him, "It…hurts…"

"Roy," Marth planted a kiss on his lips, "I love you."

Roy stopped and held Marth in the same warm embrace, "I…" His voice started to get softer, "I love you too."

Samus smiled and looked at Aryl. The Pichu still remained motionless, "You always were looking out for him."

Roy transformed back into a human. Marth took off his ragamuffin manteau and wrapped it around Roy's body since Roy was completely bereft of any clothes.

The ink puddle Azure was reduced to slowly churned. A bleeding and defeated Azure kneeled in its place, "I will not yield to you Marth." He summoned all his magic and fired a red and black lightning ball at Marth.

Marth pushed Roy out of the battle range. He held his bow just like how Jacqueline did when she fired her final blast, "Don't underestimate me," His voice echoed with Jacqueline's, "Monsters like you do not deserve to live!" He fired a jet of lightning into the blast.

The lightning clashed and converged with the red and black lightning. Both shots were diluted but also reflected. A giant explosion shot at Both Marth and Azure.

Azure screamed in pain and anger as his body was torn apart by the blast.

The blast had engulfed Roy as well. Samus gasped, "Roy," She ran up to Roy when the blast died down.

Roy held onto the glowing manteau, "I'm fine. This thing protected me."

* * *

Ganon looked at the glowing light that came from the top of the tower, "It's finally over…" 

Link ran over to Mario, "Sir Mario," He knelt down on one knee, "Please take help me take care of Zelda for now." Link ran straight into the castle.

* * *

Roy looked at Marth, "You won." He shook him gently, "Marth?" His face of happiness slowly sunk away, "Marth…" Tears built in his eyes and he started to cry, "No…" 

Samus looked for his pulse, "I can't find it." She closed her eyes tightly, "Oh Marth," She stopped when her hand traced his cheek, "He's still warm."

Roy placed a hand on his cheek, "You're right." His hand gently stroked his facial features. He smiled and wiped away his tears, "Please don't leave me…"

* * *

Link looked around the castle. He found young Link lying on the ground in a chamber, "Little me," He grabbed him and flipped him over, "Please tell me you're okay," 

Young Link blinked, "Did I surpass you?" His voice was soft and weakening.

Link smiled, "Yes," Link replied, "Stay awake," He lifted him up; "I'll bring you to medical attention immediately.

* * *

Roy glanced over to Aryl, "She's dead." 

"Yeah," Samus muttered, "His sister wouldn't let him die no matter what happened to her. She cared for him so much."

Roy hooked his arms under Marth's knees and neck. He looked at him and remembered the time they were talking in the forest. Roy stared at the faint wound on his arm, "Maybe…she's not the only one."

* * *

Silver and Komatsu stood by the alter. Komatsu turned to the arrow leaning against the wall, "He's gone. I sensed it. That's the end of the Lowell line." 

"I can save him if he still has the rosary…" Silver looked at the flickering candles in front of her, "A long time ago…" Komatsu turned to her, "I promised to protect them even if I had to make the ultimate sacrifice." She clasped her hands together. A white glow emitted from her body.

* * *

The ending is a little confusing since I wanted to include Silver and Komatsu at the end. There's still one more chapter to go. Well, more like an epilogue. Please R & R 


	15. My name is

This is the time you've all been waiting for...(Drumroll) THE FINALE! The ending probably won't be as good as you think since i thought I made it a little overkill with the ending. I'm pretty sure I'm missing something there too. Happy reading then :)

By the way, the final SSBM char that hasnt been shown in any of the past chatpers will appear in this one. Can you guess who it is?

_

* * *

Marth felt his body being suspended in the air. Everything around him was a white oblivion. _

"_I beat him. He can never hurt me again. He won't touch Roy or anyone else. Roy…I wished I could've spent that time I had with him better." Marth tightly grasped his hand, "I wish we could be connected in just one way."_

_The sound of church bells broke the silence. Marth slowly opened his eyes, "Is this my funeral?" He saw his rosary dangling in front of him. He grabbed at it but it soon faded into nothing. He saw the shadow of Aryl running towards him, "Did you die too?" The world around him had suddenly become white. He felt his limbs and he straightened out. _

"_Aryl," Marth whispered. As Aryl ran closer, the shadow suddenly became a girl, "Sister,"_

_Jacqueline handed him a small ornament. Marth took it, "The occult incense," He looked up at her, "What's this for?" Jacqueline wasn't there. _

_He saw Aryl at his feet. He kneeled down to her, "Jacqueline?" He touched Aryl's head. A light came from Aryl that engulfed and blinded him, "Sister,"_

_A hand touched his forehead gently, "I have no need for another Lowell. Especially my brother," _

_Marth slowly opened his eyes. He saw the sacred incense dangling in front of him, "Go back to your lover," _

_Marth reached out his hand and grabbed the sacred incense. A blinding white light filled his line of sight. Everything was thrown into peace as he felt something hold onto his hand softly. A fading image of a girl stood in front of him. _

"_Good luck,"

* * *

_

Marth slowly opened his eyes. He was in an emergency room that was filled with bushels of flowers and wreathes. He looked at his hand. He held onto the occult incense with one of them and the sacred incense in the other. He looked at the rosary around his neck. It shone a bright white before it vanished.

"Is anyone there?" Marth asked.

Footsteps thundered from the hallway. Roy opened the door and stared straight at him, "Marth…" He felt tears build up in his eyes, "You're really alive!" He jumped at him. His arms wrapped tightly around his sides, "I missed you so much. You're alive!"

Marth struggled to push Roy off, "I won't be if you keep trying to choke me."

Roy looked at the sacred incense in his hand, "I thought that would give you good luck."

"It didn't just give me good luck." Marth replied as he pulled Roy in for a loving embrace, "It saved my life."

Roy pulled Marth up, "You have a kingdom to reign over!" They both ran out the door.

"I can barely stand up straight." Marth replied.

Roy pulled him onto the balcony. Hundreds of people below him cheered. The black venom assassin team stood in the crowd and cheered. Marth looked at the peaceful and colourful city around him. Everything was so lively and happy again.

"It's good to see you." Mario muttered from behind. He had a doctor band wrapped around his head.

Marth turned to him, "You're a doctor?"

Mario nodded, "Azure had banished most of the doctors in the city so we're lacking them. I retired from being a judge and became a doctor. Call me Doctor Mario!"

Samus ran up behind him, "You're awake!" She smiled, "That's good." She wore a lavender sundress and a leather wizard hat.

Marth looked around, "Where's Link?"

Roy pointed down to a building next to the castle.

* * *

Marth ran down to the building. 

"Welcome to Link and Zelda's bed and breakfast hotel!" Link greeted, "How many rooms would you like? No two rooms are the same,"

Samus laughed. She stopped when she saw a colourful signal flare in the air, "I have to take care of my thief guild. I'll see you later." She ran off.

"Your highness," Kirby muttered as he bowed to Marth, "I say we make an alliance. We promise to protect your land."

Marth smiled, "I believe we should." He stopped, "Did Young Link…"

Zelda smiled and walked up to him, "Follow me," Zelda led him to a training ground.

Young Link was dressed in a paladin uniform, "Alright crusader and knights in training," Young Link lifted his sword in the air, "What do we always say?"

"Protect the ones you love!" They all shouted.

Marth smiled, "Where's Mew-two?"

"He said he would leave when you got better. Ganon was his companion and now they're going to go back to their journey." Kirby explained.

Marth started running to the gate.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Ganon asked Mew-two, "We could start a mage business here." 

"I didn't help with stopping Azure. I only stood in their way." Mew-two replied, "Let's keep going."

"Wait," Marth shouted from behind, "You can't leave."

"I didn't help you defeat him." Mew-two replied, "I feel ashamed to stay there."

"But you did," Marth replied, "I fired a shot at him. The shot hit the energy point above his heart. He wouldn't have gone down so easily if you hadn't taught me where all the energy points are."

Mew-two felt tears build up in his eyes. He smiled, "We'll come back someday." He turned to Ganon, "We should open a mage business here someday. I'll see you later Prince Marth."

Marth nodded and ran back into the city.

Roy smiled and took his hand, "Is there anything you'd like to see now?"

Marth looked across and saw a church ahead, "Yeah," He walked towards the church.

* * *

Marth kneeled down to the grave of her sister. He stroked the tombstone softly. 

Roy placed a flower down on the grave, "I know this is a bad time for it but…do you remember someone else? Do you remember that girl that once called you _pretty boy_?" Roy turned around, "I'll be waiting at the castle."

Marth closed his eyes and thought back. _Who am I missing?_ He found himself in that white oblivion he was in during his coma. He saw his sister with her back to him, "Sister?" The girl turned around slowly. Her sister's image faded away into someone else. His childhood memories suddenly came back to him, "You…ten years ago…" He smiled, "You never went back on your promise…"

* * *

"_What's your name?" _

"_M-M-Marth…" _

"_What's that? I can't hear you!" _

_Marth held his tears back for a second, "Marth Lowell!" _

_The girl smiled. She was about two years older than him. She wore a red acolyte dress, "The kids say that you get abused by your brother a lot. You never fight back to anyone so they call you wimp or weakling. They said your sister was just shipped away and you did nothing to stop it."_

"_Azure said that I don't have a sister." Marth replied softly. _

"_Your sister will die out there. Aren't you going to look for her?" The girl asked. _

"_I'm afraid of leaving. Azure said that if I leave I can never come back." Marth replied_

_The girl stood up, "If you aren't going to save her, I am." _

_Marth stood up, "You can't! If you do that, you can never come back! You probably won't find her either." _

"_I will find her. I'll protect her and I'll protect you no matter what happens to me. I promise and I never go back on my promises." The girl stood up, "You're going to be a great prince someday…" She smiled and messed up his hair, "Pretty boy," She stood up and walked away. _

_Marth wiped away his tears and ran after her, "Wait!" She turned to him, "Please tell me," He took a step forward, "Please tell me your name!" _

_The girl smiled and turned around completely. _

"_My name is Silver." _

_

* * *

_And that's the end of that! This ending would be much more perfect if you could see it as a movie or something. The part "My name is Silver" is said by the grown up Silver that Marth met in the chapters before. It makes a better effect. Oh well. That's the end of this chapter. pCe out! 


End file.
